The Marauders Four
by Janet Lily
Summary: Before the boy who lived,there was another story. A story that was unknown;a story that was never retold.One was a monster,another a courageous young man,one was a unknown true hero and the other a betrayer of them.They were separated by fate and tragic,b
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. They're not my situations, my characters. They belonged to JK Rowling and are protected by copyrights. The disclaimer will be consistant throughout the entire story.

Summary - Before the boy who lived, there was another story. A story that was unknown; a story that was never retold. One was a monster, another a courageous young man, one was a unknown true hero and the other a betrayer of them. They were separated by fate and a tragic catastrophe but their story would _never_ die…

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Everything ended. Everything was gone. 

He was alone, again.

Why? Why have they been taking away every precious thing he owned? They had taken taking everything away from him since he was five, since he had been bitten, since he nearly lost his life.

When he arrived at Hogwarts, when he was only eleven, a scrawny little fellow he was and found it was really hard to make friends. A freak, a nerd, that was what everyone had in mind, thought he was a bit unusual from the rest.

He never thought he could get a single friend in this pathetic state for his life, but he sort of did.

He had three best friends, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail.

The Marauders Four agreed to be tied together, to never part until deaths came. They all expected it to be at least a good fifty years before such things began to happen.

But they were all wrong.

Prongs galloped away from them, tall and silent he was, but he never did such a thing like this. He was always the one leading the group; he wouldn't leave them in the lurch just like that, he wouldn't abandon them.

The very next day, Padfoot was arrested for killing thirteen people in a muggle street. Wormtail was one of the victims. _No, this just could not be true..._ Padfoot. _Padfoot _would _never_ do something like that.

Over one night, all his friends had left him. He didn't know why god was so cruel to take them all away in just one night. In one night, he lost everything.

In one night, he lost all his friends.

Twelve long years later, Moony found a job at Hogwarts as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Padfoot had escaped from Azkaban. Moony saw him, it got to be him, Prongs' son, the boy who ever lived. He had his mother's eyes and his father's looks. The emerald green eyes that shone in the darkness, the messy jet black hair... he reminded him so much of Prongs, he reminded him the memorable times which the four of them shared together planning pranks. Prongs, his best friend…

But _he was already gone_…

Now, the Second War started. The fighting between the wizards began...

Remus Lupin Apparated to Grimmauld Place, the grim old place. The house was in darkness even though the children had spent half of their time here doing cleaning. This place shall not brighten up anymore.

It shall forever be in darkness...

Remus felt himself walking upstairs despite the calls from his various mates. He turned the doorknob, not knowing which room he was heading towards, and opened the door. He collasped on the bed but his mind was still unusually clear.

_Padfoot._

_Padfoot was really gone. _

"Remus! Remus!" called a voice outside. "Is Ron all right? What about Harry? And Hermione?"

"Remus?"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled with all the energy he could muster. Why did they have to trouble him at a time like this? He had enough. _Why didn't anyone care about Sirius? _

Sirius had fallen behind the veil.

He shall never recover.

He was lost. He was gone. He shall never come back.

_Forever. _

The crowd outside quietened. Remus felt a pang of guilt burning inside him. What was he doing? He was Remus, the guy that should never shout at anyone. But he lost his temper just now.

What was he thinking?

He shut his eyes. It was really getting too much. The pain, the sorrow, the depression he had been taking all this time. Who would understand how he feel?

_No one. _

No one would understand.

Except _them_.

It was _all his fault_… …

If only he had pulled Sirius just in time before he dashed out of Grimmauld Place, he could be still be here with him, right now. They could be enjoying a game of wizard chess and discussing about the event which happened just now.

But it was too late.

_It was all too late... _

"Remus, oh Remus?" called a familiar voice. He opened his eyes.

"Padfoot?" said Remus.

"You've forgotten about me, Moony?" said the voice. "It's Prongs!"

"Oh, Prongs," said Remus.

It was Prongs. There was a desk arranged nicely with four chairs surrounding it. A set of wizard chess was placed on the table. Prongs and Padfoot was facing each other. Padfoot was looking grim. Prongs was ghostly white, but he still had his jet black hair all messy over his head.

It was just like before. Prongs and Padfoot playing wizard chess with Moony and Wormtail watching.

"Checkmate," said James swiftly. Sirius groaned.

"Just one game, Prongs," said Sirius. "Can't you lose to me just one game to put me in good light?"

"Not a chance, Padfoot," said James, he turned his eyes to Remus. "How's Harry?"

"Fine," said Remus. "Or not fine."

"I've been watching him, he's all right," said Sirius offhandedly.

"You're not watching him as much as I do," said Prongs. "I've been watching him every second, since I've gone on. Sometime I wish I can give his cousin a hard kick."

Remus laughed.

"But Lily," said James. "She'll never allow me to do that."

Remus smiled. "Why are you two here?" said Remus. "You've never appeared before, James, ever since you died."

"Don't you remind me of our deaths," said James. "Avada Kedavra! That's it. Stunned, shocked and nothing else. _Dead_."

"Yours is not as tragic as mine," said Sirius. "I can't even do anything! Stunned, by Bellatrix, that git. Can't even fight or what so ever. Just fall behind the veil and you'll never recover."

"Good one, Padfoot," said James.

"But why did you come back?" said Remus. "You're not supposed to, James. You two should have gone on."

"And so had we," said Sirius. "We had gone on."

Disappointment burned inside Remus but he knew this was the path which his friends would have chosen. Gone on, rather than come back and face this world.

"This is just our echoes," said James. "Our opinion if we still lived."

"Right," said Remus.

"You're sounding like Harry," said James. "C'mon, Moony, liven up a bit! You can't face Voldemort like that!"

"Why did you come back?" said Remus.

"We want to see you," said James. "See whether you've died out of depression."

"It could have killed him!" said Sirius.

"Yeah yeah," said James. "But with three of us gone-"

"Two," corrected Sirius.

"Wormtail counts," said James.

"Don't remind me of that git," said Sirius. "I should have never suggested him. Killed us, he did."

"Indirectly," corrected James.

"He didn't even help me to clear my innocence!" said Sirius. "Fled."

"I know," said James.

"I wished I have died," said Remus. "With full moons, the second war approaching, Voldemort, Harry-"

"Don't you dare to count Harry in!" said James and he laughed after seeing Remus's appalled appearence.

"You two sound like the Weasley twins," said Remus.

"And so we are," said James.

"Quick, Prongs," said Sirius. "We haven't got much time left."

"Right right, the wisest one," said James, and he turned towards Remus. "Look, take care of Harry, we've named you the second godfather next to Sirius."

"Me?" said Remus. "No way."

"You're the only one I could trust now, Moony!" said James hurriedly. His body was slowly disappearing. "You'll survive! You'll see this end of war."

"C'mon, Remus!" said Sirius urgently. "Remember our pact?"

"_Nothing will go wrong as long as we stuck as the Marauders Four_," the three of them recited. The voices trailed away as the two figures vanished into thin air.

"The Marauders Four – Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Remus sighed he tapped the table in an unusual rhythm gently with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Like burning flames, a message appeared on the air.

The Marauders agreed to be tied together forever. We will help each other even after life at Hogwarts, **Nothing will go wrong as long as we stuck together as the Marauders Four**.

Moony

Wormtail

Padfoot

Prongs

"Yeah," whispered two familiar voices. "The Marauders Four, right, Remus?"

"The Marauders Four."

* * *

_Read?_ **_REVIEW!_**

Author's Note: Readers please review and give any comments about this story. I need to know whetheryou like this kind of story or not. Please review.Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1 Aboard Hogwarts Express

Author's Note: Thank you so much to people who had reviewed, mionedracoshipper and bloodybludgers14 at GH. It is much appreciated. Erica, thank you for volunteering to be the beta, I would contact you sometime later. Meanwhile, I cannot update in this upcoming week as I have my exams. Please continue to read The Marauders Four. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
Aboard Hogwarts Express**

**

* * *

**  
Every year, a scarlet train would be driven into Platform Nine and three quarters. Every year, young wizards and witches and their families would crossed the barrier from King's Cross and enter the Platform. Every year, the young wizards and witches grew, they became more mature as each year passed, their faces changed as they became older.  
  
As the number of years passed, the young wizards and witches which Ken Sringe used to see crossed the barrier for the last time and enter the real wizarding world.  
  
Ken Sringe was the driver for the Hogwarts Express. Every year he always looked forward to the eager and smiling faces of young wizards and witches. But now, his face was sullen and the expression on his face was frightened.  
  
On the first of September, Ken still drove the Hogwarts Express into Platform Nine and Three Quarters no matter how much he didn't want to.  
  
"He's a human being, not a beast," Dumbledore had warned. Ken Sringe would never forget that expression, that look on Dumbledore's face that hadn't been seen for years.  
  
So what? So what if he was a human and not a beast? He was still that thing! He was still the beast, which everyone would expect!  
  
Ken wanted to escape, he would rather drop dead right here than to face the boy. He pulled open the driver's compartment slide, which was located before the barrier.  
  
He saw a group of three emerged from the barrier. The youngest wizard stood between his parents. He wore spectacles and his messy black hair was stuck on his head. His eyes were hazel and were filled with excitement waiting for him.  
  
But one look on his face, Ken snorted. He knew. He knew he was not looking forward to magic in Hogwarts but mischief. On the boy's trunk marked 'James Potter'.  
  
Ken had heard of the Potters before, it was a long line of Aurors serving for the ministry but this James Potter was definitely not going to be one. This type of mischief-maker the ministry would not want.  
  
The family exchanged a few words and the boy's parents crossed the barrier. James Potter was left alone on the Platform, he wandered around looking for excitement.  
  
Once James Potter was too far for Ken to see, Ken's gaze went back to the barrier. This time, it was another boy accompanied with a girl.  
  
The boy was rather taller than the rest, but the look on his face told him that he was not looking forward life in Hogwarts which was very rare, wizards and witches always looked forward to Hogwarts.  
  
Andromeda had been sorted into Ravenclaw six years ago and this was her last year at Hogwarts. She was reprimanded by Aunt Elladora and was forced to resort but she didn't.  
  
The boy admired the girl's courage, for he never wanted to belong in that long line of Blacks. Why did heaven let him to be borne as a child in the Blacks? He was filled with disgust for his family; they were never the pleasant type to cross with.  
  
"I'd see you later, Sirius," said the girl and she left him alone. Sirius sighed. Andromeda was the only person that he could endure in his family. He doubted he would ever survive with Regulus in the house.  
  
Sirius looked around him and boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Hey, Sringe," said a voice behind him.  
  
"Hi, Rayn," said Ken.  
  
"Ahh, I see," said Rayn. "That boy isn't it?"  
  
Ken nodded silently before he spoke again, "What's his name again?"  
  
"Lupin, isn't it?" said Rayn. "What are yeh lookin' fer? Fangs? Claws?"  
  
Ken didn't respond to this question. He thought he might have missed him but another set of people entered the Platform. Ken had seen the beast.  
  
But that boy did not look that a beast at all. He was tiny and scrawny and had a mixture of brown and grey hair. Ken knew what was troubling about him, it was stress.  
  
The two tall adults, which stood beside him, spoke a few words and left him. The boy was frightened and scared. Ken spotted the heavy trunk he was carrying, 'Remus J Lupin', Ken grunted to himself.

* * *

Despite his height, Sirius could not reach the luggage rack. He was pushing his heavy trunk with all his might and it finally landed on the rack.  
  
Sirius sighed and sat down on the comfortable seat. He wiped off his sweat just as a boy entered the compartment.  
  
"Do you mind anyone sitting here?" the boy asked. Sirius shook his head. The boy took out his wand and used the Locomotor charm to move his trunk and his owl onto the luggage rack.  
  
"Good one," said Sirius.  
  
"Thanks," said the boy. "I'm James Potter."  
  
"Sirius Black," Sirius grunted.  
  
Sirius did not know why, but this boy looked just like him, full of rebels and mischief.  
  
"You learned spells before coming?" said Sirius.  
  
"It's my first try," said James. "I'm glad it worked out."  
  
Sirius took out a parchment from his pocket and unfolded it. He smoothed it on his knees and read the Daily Prophet.  
  
"That's the Daily Prophet?" asked James.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius.  
  
"You heard?" asked James. "Tom Riddle killed a family of four."  
  
"Yeah," repeated Sirius.

* * *

Remus J Lupin found himself a compartment located right on the end of the train. It was only two days ago when he was shredding his own bedpost and howling like a mad wolf. He shivered.  
  
He had no idea why students did not dare to enter this compartment. Was he really that frightening? He mussed his hair. Maybe, perhaps they knew what I am all along, Remus thought. He shook his head because he knew the headmaster would never give away his secret.  
  
The trunk lay beside his seat, as he was too short to reach the rack. Then the compartment's slide opened. It was a girl.  
  
The girl had dark red hair and emerald green eyes, eyes that filled with warmth and the unique of nature. Remus was stunned.  
  
"Do you mind me sitting here?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all," said Remus mindlessly, he was staring at the girl.  
  
"Thanks," the girl sat down. "Lily Evans." she held out her hand.  
  
Remus awoke suddenly from his dream, he took her hand and shook it. "Remus Lupin."

* * *

The conversation between Sirius and James ended. The silence filled the compartment while their neighbour's was filled with noisy chatter and excitement.  
  
James would not give in so easily like this. He could not bear silence. He started another topic. "Do you play Quidditch before?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Sirius. Regulus had always shown off his toy broomstick when his parents refused to buy Sirius one when they were still toddlers.  
  
The conversation ended again. He did not seem to be a muggle born, James thought. Which topic was Sirius really interested at? He had no idea... "So you're a muggle born?" asked Remus.

* * *

"Yeah," said Lily. "I was so surprised when I received that letter, you know, muggles never thought another world exist."  
  
"Oh really?" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah," said Lily.  
  
"So you never ever thought another world exist?" asked Remus.  
  
"Not really," said Lily. "There are so many things which science cannot explain."  
  
"What's science?" asked Remus.  
  
"The explanation of things in the nature," said Lily. 

"Oh," said Remus. "Right." but deep in his mind, he didn't have a slightest clue what Lily Evans was talking about. What was nature? What was Science? Why was the study of muggles so ever difficult?

* * *

"Which house d' you wanna go?" asked James.  
  
"Dunno," said Sirius. "Slytherin, perhaps."  
  
James gasped. "I thought you're-"  
  
"You're what?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Rebellious," finished James.  
  
Sirius gave a harsh laugh. "Yeah, I'm rebellious," said Sirius.  
  
James grinned and Sirius grinned too. He finally found a topic that Sirius could respond with.  
  
"My cousin went to Ravenclaw," said Sirius.  
  
"Another Black?" said James.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius. "She's the only person which I can bear in the whole house."  
  
"So, do you have siblings?" asked James.  
  
"Just one," said Sirius. "His name is Regulus. My parents fussed about him. What about you?"  
  
"Nah, I'm the only son," replied James.  
  
The conversation continued, from siblings they went on to house elves and life at Hogwarts. It just went on smoothly. But James knew something, he found his best friend.

* * *

James pulled open the compartment slide and headed for the washroom. Along the way, he bumped into a person and he was knocked down to the floor. He raised his fist, ready to argue, before he looked at that person.  
  
He gaze into that person's eyes, they were cold and they did not consist of feelings or emotions. "Who are you?" asked James.  
  
"Severus Snape," replied the boy. "You?"  
  
"James Potter," answered James.  
  
"I'm not surprised," the boy sneered. "Another heading for the blood traitors?"  
  
"Who are you referring to?" yelled James.  
  
The boy took out his wand and said an incantation, "_Expelliarmus_!"  
  
James was thrown to the end of the train, his body hit the hard steel, and lose his consciousness. 


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the Weird Boy

_Author's Note: Thank you very much for all the readers' support for The Marauders Four. My exams are now over and I would be able to update regularly. Erica, I hoped you've checked your PM at GH. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two  
Meeting the Weird Boy**

* * *

_THUD_!  
  
"What's that noise?" asked Lily, getting onto her feet. Remus was alarmed and he hurriedly pulled open the compartment's slide.  
  
Lying on the end of the train was James, unconscious, hardly aware he created such a scene. But other Hogwarts students all except Remus and Lily unaware that a boy was hit with such a strong spell that he lost consciousness. But, there was another boy, who was more worried than anyone else.  
  
Sirius was carrying his wand in one hand, though he knew none of the spells yet, and was striding towards Lily and Remus.  
  
"D'you know him?" asked Remus blankly.  
  
"What had you done?" asked Sirius.  
  
"We've done nothing!" said Lily.  
  
"Then why is he lying here!" said Sirius.  
  
"We've done nothing!" said Remus.  
  
He put up his right hand but Sirius immediately put it down. Remus looked shocked but Sirius gave a wry smile. "I believe you," said Sirius.  
  
Remus grinned back. It was the first smile he ever had in years. He never had friends, he never communicate with other people except his parents before he came to Hogwarts.  
  
"Then who did it," said Sirius.  
  
"The guy must have run off," said Lily.  
  
"You sure?" said Sirius, raising a brow.  
  
"Not really," said Lily. "I didn't see the culprit – look, he's waking up."  
  
James stirred and regained consciousness. He looked at his friend blankly, then turned his attention towards Remus, he raised a brow, looking slightly surprised. Finally he looked at Lily, and just simply stared at her.  
  
"Get up, you git," said Sirius, pulling him up.  
  
"Thanks," said James, getting to his feet. He mussed his hair; he looked intently at Lily then held out his hand. "James Potter."  
  
"Lily Evans," said Lily, taking James's hand and shaking it.  
  
"What about you?" asked James, looking at Remus now, his hand outstretched.  
  
"Remus Lupin," said Remus, shaking James's hand enthuasically.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said James.  
  
"How about you?" asked Lily.  
  
"Sirius Black," Sirius grunted, leaning against the metal.  
  
Remus head back to his compartment and Lily followed. But before she lost the sight of James, she turned and said, "Nice to meet you too."  
  
The compartment slide was pulled back and the girl disappeared behind it. "Love at first sight?" asked Sirius loudly and clearly.  
  
"Shh!" hissed James.  
  
The two boys headed towards their compartment and the lady with the cart was passing by. James paid for about a dozen of cauldron cakes and shared them with Sirius.  
  
"Five chocolate frogs," said James, looking into the cart. "Two bottles of pumpkin juice."  
  
"That's all dear?" asked the lady.  
  
"That's it," said James. The lady pushed her cart out of her cart and pushed her to the next compartment.  
  
"Rich, aren't you?" said Sirius.  
  
"Not really," said James. "More hungry."  
  
"So?" said Sirius, munching on a cauldron cake.  
  
"What so?" said James blankly.  
  
"So what about that Evans girl?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Pretty," said James dreamily.  
  
Sirius choked on his cauldron cake. "P-Pretty?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Don't you think?" said James. "She smiled at me, and only me."  
  
"You're only ten years old, pal," said Sirius.  
  
"So what if I'm ten years old?" said James. "I'm going to get out of Hogwarts seven years later and it's going to be too late starting only by then."  
  
James' explanation was sensible. Seven years, seven long years to study magic and seven year later, the time to know more knowledge was gone and it would never come back. Seven years within, you would get all your friends. Seven years within, you would get your life partner.  
  
"Stop all these nonsense now," said Sirius, ripping apart the wrapper of a chocolate frog.  
  
"You'll get it one day," said James softly.  
  
"Don't you think that Lupin guy is weird?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Grey hair," said James. "Weird."  
  
"The train's slowing down," said Sirius. "I think we're reaching the castle soon."  
  
The two boys changed into their Hogwarts robes; James mussed his hair once more. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror, apparently quite satisfied with his appearance.  
  
"C'mon, you're only eleven!" said Sirius. James ignored him. 


	4. Chapter 3 Hogwarts

_Author's Note: Yes, you may add this story in the C2 community. Loads of thanks to michelle, who edited this chapter specially, and also to those who took the took the time to review. Please continue to read. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three  
Hogwarts**

* * *

Students scrambled out of the scarlet train and into Hogsmeade station. The silvery moon was blocked out by the huge mass of clouds floating in the sky; Remus trembled. The two boys whom greeted him earlier stood behind him and Lily. However, Remus' attention was turned to a man.  
  
This man could hardly be described as a man at all. Giant, that would be a proper word. Four times the height of Remus' and five times as wide as him, Remus felt small facing this giant who stood in front of him. The first years formed two neat rows as the giant called out for them.  
  
"Is that all?" asked the giant. "Blimey."  
  
Remus knew that the giant was staring at him, he blushed and turned away, the giant coughed and addressed them, " I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts, now yer gonna cross the lake by the boats-" he jabbed his pink umbrella, which he had been leaning on, to the lake, James swore he saw a large tentacle protruding out of the still water, "-four ter each, no fighting."  
  
"Mind me sitting with you?" asked Lily. "We could form four."  
  
"Not at all," said James.  
  
Remus sat at the front of the boat, James and Sirius side by side, and Lily at the end. James kept his mouth closed, making side comments to Sirius only when he thought it was appropriate to.  
  
They sailed across the lake, and left their boats on the water. They formed two rows again and whispered to each other with excitement while Hagrid knocked on the oak door.  
  
The door opened on its own accord, revealing a stern witch behind it.  
  
"Is this all, Hagrid?" asked the witch.  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
  
"Very well, I'll take them from here," said the witch whose name was Professor McGonagall. Hagrid left the first years, and the whispering and noise stopped. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Shortly, you will be sorted into the house you'll go. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be similar to those in your family. You will sleep in your house dormitory, spend free time in your house's common room and go to classes with your house. Your triumphs in classes and other matters will earn you points while any rule breaking, will most likely cause a loss in them. At the end of each year, a house cup is awarded to the house that receives the most number of points. I wish you all the best to whichever your house may be."  
  
Professor McGonagall left the first years and returned with a long parchment. The doors leading to the Great Hall flung open as Professor McGonagall muttered something, pointing her wand at it.  
  
The Great Hall was lit with floating candles; the enchanted ceiling showed the dark night sky. The first years gathered in front of the high table, and placed before them was a tatty old hat.  
  
And the sorting hat sang:  
  
Even though I'm only a hat  
I've the authority to sort you into that  
Into the house of which  
whether you're a wizard or witch  
  
Gryffindor, the house of bravery 

Where the courageous fellows often dwell  
Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty

Where you find the people of integrity  
Ravenclaw, the house of wisdom

Where the witty and smart people will always be  
Slytherin, the house of pure and cunning  
Where the folks of sly rest in

But as the years passed and die  
As the founders four went by  
Will Hogwarts be able to survive  
Under the largest threat ever in life  
  
So be cautioned  
Now you're warned  
Let the Sorting begin  
  
There was a pleasant applause but also at the same time, murmurings of confusion. James turned to stare at Sirius, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Lily sighed and Remus smiled wryly. Those two shall never know the truth of the world and what shall await them when they left this castle seven years later.  
  
Professor McGonagall's eyes scanned through the long parchment of first years. She gave a little cough and the Great Hall was silent once again.  
  
"Now may you come forward," she said to the first years, "by alphabetical order, put on the sorting hat and you shall be sorted."  
  
They only had to try on the hat, so were they going to be placed by their abilities or choices?  
  
"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall said. Sirius was jerked back to his senses; he gave a small wink at James and strode to the sorting hat. He sat at the four-legged stool, the sorting hat on his head.  
  
"Ahh," he heard an unfamiliar voice whispering in his head. "Rebellious, very weird for a Black. Aren't you a Slytherin, boy? Are you going to be like your cousin? A rebel? I see... your decision is made up... Hufflepuff isn't good enough for you... Absolutely not Slytherin... Ravenclaw? No, no... Ah yes, this would suit you... **GRYFFINDOR**!"

* * *

_Erica: I hoped you can edit the chapters faster than before. You've exceeded your limit. Do inform me if you've sent me the beta-ed chapters by PM. But this time, I've waited too long, and yes, I'm impatient. I'm sorry. Remember to PM me if anything goes wrong. Thank you._


	5. Chapter 4 Gryffindor

_Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not able to update in the past week due to school work. A big thank you to Erica for editing and I'm sorry for the previous comments given._

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Gryffindor**

* * *

His eyes snapped open, it felt like a dream. Had his wish come true? Had he left his family? Was he still going to make a pure blood marriage? Not anymore. He was free.  
  
He joined the Gryffindors at the far end of the table with high spirits; he settled down. He saw Andromeda opposite and he grinned, Andromeda smiled back.  
  
James was left alone. Professor McGonagall continued with the list. It seemed like eternity, James belonged to the category of "P" and there would be a long list of other students being sorted before it was his turn. The sorting continued and James gradually lost his interest in it, and before he knew it, the redheaded girl was walking towards the sorting hat.  
  
"_Gryffindor_!"  
  
James' eyes sparkled with life; he was determined to go into Gryffindor now. Not only that his dad been in there but Lily was there, with Sirius. The 'E's passed then came the 'F's but James was too focused on Lily notice anything as the list went by.  
  
Then it went on and on, James was soon shook awake again as the boy whom he met on the train put on the sorting hat.  
  
"_Gryffindor_!" the hat announced. The little boy went to sit beside Sirius, his eyes gleaming. James was more worried now; even that weird boy could go to Gryffindor, what if he couldn't?  
  
The names passed very quickly as the sorting shouted the houses.  
"Pettigrew, Peter!" said Professor McGonagall.  
A pudgy boy, wearing robes that were too tight, went up to the sorting hat. Ten minutes later, he was joining the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Potter, James!" Oddly surprised that his feet turned to march towards the Sorting hat, James was still worried about the result.  
  
His hands trembling, he put on the sorting hat.  
  
"Potter? Your dad entered this school twenty years ago... A good fine man he was too... Are you going to succeed your father?" a voice whispered. "Determination... Oh yes, bravery. Not commonly seen... _GRYFFINDOR_!"  
  
James's grinned broadly as he took off the sorting hat from his head and joined the table that was cheering for him.  
  
"Hey, you made it," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah," said James, settling down and turning his eyes back to the sorting, which only left two first years.  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
"_Slytherin_!"  
  
James' eyes narrowed, Sirius surveyed him. "Is that him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah," said James, distinctly knowing what he was talking about.  
  
When the sorting ended with 'Zint, Rosia', who went to Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood to his feet. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Some rules are observed for this year but I won't let it spoil our mood, tuck in, tuck in!"  
  
Golden plates and goblets appeared with food being served on the table. Remus was just as shocked as other muggle-borne; he pulled a plate of steak towards him and ate.  
  
After their stomachs were filled with delicacies before themselves, Dumbledore stood to his feet once again. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Some of the students might have noticed that there's a Whomping willow outside the castle. Myself, and Professor Sprout planted it and it's very aggressive, thus I advise each and every student not to go near it."  
  
James and Sirius exchanged quick glances. Dumbledore continued his speech. "Mr. Filch had added banned items to his list which can be found in the common room notice boards. That's all."  
  
Dumbledore sat down again, but other few Hogwarts students, who were a few years older, jumped from the house tables. James noticed that all of them had something in common; they all supported a badge with the letter P.  
  
"First years! Over here, may you please!" a Hogwarts student called. "Excuse me, I'm a prefect." said the boy smugly. So that's why, P for Prefect. "Everyone here? OK, let's go."  
  
The prefect was tall, freckled and had brown hair. Remus was just about to the join the line of first years when someone patted him on the shoulder; he immediately turned and went off with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked James.  
  
"Where's, where's that Lupin, you know?" said Sirius.  
  
They were the last two in the row, but didn't see their friend running along in front of them 


	6. Chapter 5 The Shack and The Whomping Wil...

_Author's note: I'm back once again! I'd be updating more often if possible. Thanks to Erica for editing the chapter so fast! Also a big thank you to brennqt14 for being the first to review, and sticking to the story each time I updated. I urge all the readers to review or give any suggestions or ideas for the plot of the story (I'm running out of ideas). Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Five  
The Shack and the Whomping Willow**

* * *

Keeping up with Professor McGonagall, young Remus wondered why the headmaster called for him. He was such a minor character, unless he wanted to ask about _that_?  
  
"Phoenix Tears," said Professor McGonagall. The gargoyles sprang to life and moved aside, revealing a secret passageway with a Phoenix staircase. Professor McGonagall went to stand on it and Remus followed. The staircase began to move on its own accord, when it came to a halt, it showed another passageway with a door.  
  
Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and a voice said, "Come in." She turned the doorknob and stepped into the room, Remus followed and his eyes grew wide.  
  
The room was enormous; on the walls of the room were the portraits of the deceased Headmasters and Headmistresses who eyed Remus suspiciously. In a corner was the fireplace for floo network connection. Then on the tables were strange instruments. Remus identified one of them, his father had brought that instrument back home for some research but Remus broke it without another thought, his father never bought another one and he cried for days.  
  
Right before him was the headmaster whom he had not noticed yet. His eyes were twinkling with friendliness and calmness before his half moon glasses; this was something Remus had never seen before. Apart from his parents, his neighbours had been keeping a long distance from him, terrified that he would bite their children and turn them into _that_.  
  
"I believe you know why you are here, Mr Lupin?" asked Dumbledore. Remus nodded. "I believe that your August transformations are done and through?" Remus nodded again. "I believe you heard about the Whomping Willow?" he nodded again and again, why couldn't he just open his mouth and say yes?  
  
"Beneath the Whomping Willow is a tunnel which leads to a Shack in the village of Hogsmeade," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Excuse me," said Remus suddenly, completely not himself. "What d'you mean by tunnel?"  
  
"The tunnel which lead to Hogsmeade," said Dumbledore calmly. "The shack is where you shall transform. It is build for your safety as well as others."  
  
"So I shall be alone?" said Remus.  
  
"I afraid so, Mr Lupin," said Dumbledore. "Anymore questions?" Remus shook his head. "I must warn you that your conditions should not be revealed to other students. It's for your own reputation."  
  
"Yes sir," said Remus.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey would accompany you into the tunnel each of the month," said Dumbledore. "All right, you may go."  
  
Professor McGonagall left the room with Remus and accompanied him until the fat lady's portrait. "The password is 'Godric Gryffindor," said Professor McGonagall. "Have a good rest." she turned and headed for her office.

* * *

The three boys were already in the dormitory shared among the four. One was not there. James had chosen the bed closest to the door, so he could sneak out secretly anytime he pleased. Meanwhile, they were exchanging their aspects.  
  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew," squeaked a boy excitedly. He was a pudgy boy and looked like he was well fed.  
  
When it was too late in the night, Sirius blew out the candles and the room was dark. Everybody climbed into their beds and went to sleep.  
  
The common room was deserted; everybody had gone to his or her dormitory. His one was shared with the two boys whom he had met on the train.  
  
The room was so dark, Remus muttered 'Lumos' and his wand tip ignited. Out of the dim light, he could see a boy whom wore thick spectacles, the pure blood Black boy. Then there was the boy whom he met during the sorting.  
  
On the corner of the room lay another bed; it seemed to be the farthest away from the other beds. His trunk was already there by his bed. Without muttering the counter charm, he flopped off to bed. 


	7. Chapter 6 First Day at Hogwarts

_Author's Note: This chapter is early! Loads of thanks to Erica for editing, and also not forgetting the two people who submitted their reviews for the last chapter! I really appreciate reviews. Please give any suggestions and ideas, just anything! Thanks! _

_I'm also sorry to say that chapters after chapter 7, the next one, would be delayed because it would involve a major change from the old The Marauders Four. I hope you'd still stick to The Marauders Four. Sorry and thanks, once again._

* * *

**Chapter Six   
First Day at Hogwarts**

* * *

Life at Hogwarts was just like another adventure for the underage wizards and witches. The first years had a troubled time finding all their classrooms. The staircases seemed to be more confusing than you thought, everywhere you entered looked just one of the many places that you just left.

Remus was sitting alone in the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling reflected his mood; it was a bit cloudy. He had heard about Hogwarts before and read books all about them but he never been inside it. How does it feel to be inside the grand castle?

Just then, the two boys he met on the boat were entering the Great Hall. They joined Remus, who half-heartedly moved aside to give space for them.

"Good morning," James greeted. "Remus isn't it?"

"Yes," replied Remus.

"Why didn't you come back straight with us?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

Dumbledore had warned him not to tell his situation to anybody in the castle, what he could do but lie?

"I-err-I was held back by something," said Remus.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"My mum is sick," said Remus quickly, "I need to go home and visit her every month."

"Oh," said James.

Remus stirred his porridge. It was his long dream, a dream that can never be fulfilled. The reflection he saw in his porridge was a wolf snaring at him dangerously.

The timetables were given out. Soon, the whole school crowded in the Great Hall chatting noisily. The first years were all wondering what type of lessons were they going to have. The muggle borne sure were confused about this magical school just as about nearly a thousand owls flew in to deliver parcels and messages.

The Gryffindors first lesson was Potions with the Ravenclaws. The two houses went to the dungeons that seem to billow cold air every now and then. Sitting there was a man with brown hair and a charming smile.

"Welcome to Potions," he greeted. "I'm Professor Endric. Potions is a form of art in magic. You shall learn how useful the art of Potion comes in when you need it to save your life. Meanwhile, Potions cures almost everything that a wand cannot. Now, today is the first lesson and I don't want to trouble you with homework-"

There was an immediate uproar from the Gryffindors who started to cheer, the Ravenclaws eyed them disgustingly and turned their attention back to Professor Endric.

"-But that doesn't mean you won't have homework tomorrow!" Professor Endric shouted through the noise. The cheers died. The Gryffindors were disappointed, a week or even two days without homework was a fat hope.

An hour later, they left the dungeons, blowing their hands with warm air and rubbing them against each other. Remus was far back at the end of the crowd. Lily Evans was talking to her new Gryffindor friends. Sirius and James were planning on something and Peter Pettigrew kept hanging behind them.

"Stop following us, will you?" snapped Sirius. Peter stopped his tracks. He looked as if he was going to break into tears. What a cry-baby, Sirius thought.

"Don't be rude, Sirius!" hissed James. "He just wanted to be our friend."

"Yeah," said Sirius loudly. "But he's no better than Remus, if Remus could bear to be on his own, why can't he?"

That was just too much; Peter rushed to the next lesson while James reprimanded Sirius.

"Can't you see he's hurt?" hissed James into Sirius's ears annoyingly.

"No, I don't see," snapped Sirius.

"Haven't you ever been alone before?" asked James.

Alone? Other than Andromeda, and uncle Alphard, all his family members were his enemies. The tapestry, which hung on the wall, was a constant reminder of everything he hated. Narcissia, Bellatrix, Regulus, those little beasts in his home. Narcissia and Regulus were entering Hogwarts next year, it would be a disaster.

"Alone? Like young Remus, who has never had any friends?" said Sirius. "But I have you."

"Remus?" said James. "There is something wrong with him... Something is missing..."

"Something suspicious," added Sirius.

* * *

The time passed by so quickly, the Gryffindor first years emerged from the greenhouses, their fingers wrapped in bandages. They were bitten while feeding the Blossom blooms.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was something Remus had not been looking forward to among all the subjects. The classroom was decorated with books containing dark magic and a skeleton of a Hungarian Horntail hang over their heads.

The Professor stepped into the classroom; at once the Gryffindors grew quiet. Sirius knew that this teacher was not somebody to cross.

"Good afternoon class," said the Professor.

"Good afternoon sir," said the Gryffindors.

"My name is Professor Ryan," said the man. He was not very tall; his eyes were bright green with friendliness and he had a dark brown hair. "You would start off this year with Grindylows and end it off with werewolves as the last topic. Can you please turn to page six of 'Defence Against the Dark Arts for Beginners' and we shall start off today's lesson."

At the word of 'werewolves', Sirius was immensely interested in the subject. He had heard about Werewolves, about them transforming into a wolf during the first day of the full moon week. Werewolves were after human's blood or anything kind, but once a wizard or witch was bitten, there was no cure for it. They became a werewolf too.

Sirius turned to the contents page and instead of finding the word 'Grindylows'; he went searching for 'werewolves'. The class was reading up on the chapter assigned, but not for Sirius Black. Once he turned to that page, his face grew pale.

On fours, was a monster, its eyes shaped like almonds and its snout nose was in the air, sniffing wildly. From its mouth was something maroon in colour, dripping down to the floor...

He turned to the next page quickly.

'Werewolves are creatures which transformed into a werewolf during the first day of the full moon. They bite; they scratch victims and turn them into themselves. Muggles who are bitten died instantly until about the early 20th Century that they create a cure against it. Disappointedly, this does not work with the magical blood......... '

"Sirius Black!" A voice called sharply. Sirius looked up from the book and stared at whomever that was speaking.

It was Professor Ryan.

"Mr. Black, you're supposed to read on Grindylows and not werewolves-" Werewolves? Did he say werewolves? Remus lifted his attention from the book to the boy from the train. He was reading about Werewolves? Gosh! Did he know?

"I suppose this is my book and I'm given the authority to read what I like?" Sirius snapped.

"I understand that you're curious," said Professor Ryan. "But that lesson would still arrive around June. Now may you please turn to the page six?"

Sirius gave in. He flipped the pages to number six and began to read silently as the others continued their task.

After the lesson, Professor Ryan gave them some homework on distinguishing a Grindylow and they were dismissed. The Gryffindors packed their books and left the classroom except one – Sirus, who was called.

James and Peter waited outside the classroom patiently while the Professor spoke to Sirius. Both of them didn't know why he was held back.

"Mr. Black," began Professor Ryan. "I hope you won't go messing around with the topic of killing werewolves in your head."

"Why?" asked Sirius, "Why only werewolves? Aren't you supposed to be our Defence Against the Dark Arts' Professor? Aren't you supposed to teach us how to kill them, how to protect ourselves against them?"

"There are special circumstances, Mr. Black," replied Professor Ryan. "You're free to go." Sirius stared at the Professor curiously. He was typically not the type of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher he had in mind. He swung his bag behind his shoulder and exited the classroom, the words that the Professor had said still fresh in his mind.

_I hope you won't go messing around with the topic of killing werewolves in your head..._

"I hope that you would forgive Sirius' rude behaviour," James was saying. "You know him – "

"What?" Sirius looked at both of them; his disagreement with James seemed to have evaporated. "Anyway, you heard about werewolves?"

"Yes," said James, striding down the corridor with the two of them. "Werewolves are creatures which transform at the first day of every full moon. They are after blood, especially human blood. A werewolf cannot control its actions."

"What if there's a werewolf in our mist?" said Sirius.

"Nah," said James offhandedly, "Dumbledore won't enroll a werewolf!"

But a few feet behind them, was a boy with brown and a mixture of grey hair, his eyes bulging big and his hands trembling with fright, his knees go soft and his books he had been holding fell to the floor.

_They knew_! All along pretending to be friends _yet_ they knew about him!


	8. Chapter 7 Taking Flight

_Author's Note: I'm back finally after a very long break from the Marauders Four. I've been still writing. As a matter of fact, I've already had written two chapters after this one. If it's possible, I'd had a chapter for Christmas treat. Loads of thanks to my beta, Erica!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven  
Taking Flight

**

* * *

**Watching them as they enter the Great Hall, Remus picked up his books again, his knees still trembling and his face was still pale. He could not believe his ears; someone who he actually thought was friend went and read up on the monster he ever feared. 

A notice had been posted up on the Gryffindor Notice Board. The Gryffindor Notice Board was somewhere where all the announcements were made. There was a list of banned items from Argus Filch, the caretaker who roam around the castle spookily, frightening students out of wits with his quiet and slow voice with his cat, Mrs. Norris. Wherever Mrs. Norris went, Filch would always be around the area. If you ever commit anything wrong inside this castle caught by the sneaky cat, Filch would come whizzing round taunting you with detentions.

Then below it was the Gryffindor Quidditch Team tryouts; there was a group of three boys staring up at the notice.

"Wish I'm a second year," said James, staring up at the notice.

"C'mon, you're only a first year," said Sirius.

On the right side was what the trio was looking for – flying lessons. James groaned.

"What?" said Sirius.

"Look," said James, pointing his finger at the lower part of the parchment, which state that the Gryffindors were going to have their flying lessons with the Slytherins.

"Another chance to see Snivellus?" asked Sirius.

"Snivellus?" said James, raising a brow and frowning at Sirius.

"That kid, who knocked you down to the back of the train, remember?" said Sirius.

"Snape," corrected James.

"Snivellus fits him perfectly," said Sirius, "nosing git messing around."

James gave out a harsh laugh, which he ceased almost immediately. The muggle-born with red hair was talking and giggling with her Gryffindor friends and she smiled at James when he looked at her.

He couldn't believe it.

Lily Evans smiled to him.

He watched a boy entered the common room and went to Lily Evans, together; they sat down at the armchairs by the fireplace, took out their homework and started scribbling on parchments with their quills.

"You know how to do this question, Remus?" asked Lily.

"Oh this," said Remus. "The strategy is to break the grip."

"Oh," said Lily.

James sighed. How he wished he were the one sitting beside Lily, doing homework with her like a loving couple. The Slytherins were already at the grounds when the Gryffindors came, chatting excitedly. On the ground were about twenty old brooms. A woman was already there.

This woman looked she was in her forties. She had yellow eyes that made her look like a sharp-eyed hawk. The talking immediately ceased when she gave a little cough for attention.

"My name is Madam Hooch, good afternoon class," the woman greeted.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch," chanted the class.

"Welcome to the flying –" but before she could continue her talk, a hand rose up into the air from the crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherin.

It was James.

"Was it true that you played for Ireland?" asked James excitedly.

Madam Hooch nodded. James' eyes brightened up and there were murmurings of eager and excitement going on at the same time. "Attention class!" she roared and the chattering died away. "For muggle-borns, you may have not heard about the word 'Quidditch'. Quidditch is a sport played on broomsticks and each one of you stands a chance to enter your house's Quidditch team. There is the Quidditch season when houses compete with each other. At the end of the season, a Quidditch Cup is being awarded to whichever house that scored the highest. Now no more talking, each of you, stand to the left side of the broom."

The students obeyed her instructions, all of them were eager to take their first flight.

"Hold out your hand and say 'up'!" instructed Madam Hooch.

"UP!" James' broom flew up to his hand at once at his command and he gripped the old school broom tightly in his hand. Remus looked at the broom longingly, which was out of his reach. "With feelings," Madam Hooch added.

"Up," said Remus disappointedly. Surprisingly, the broom flew up to his palm at once but he didn't grip it, he stared at it. Peter's broom rolled over the grass; Sirius was clutching the broom in his hand.

While Madam Hooch was not looking, Peter bent down quickly and picked up his broom. Seeing that everybody had his broom in hands, she continued to the next step.

One by one, Madam Hooch witnessed them ordering the brooms to their hands, she smiled, satisfied, when James' broom rose up to his hand so quickly.

Beads of sweat began to drip down Peter's forehead. How? That old fraud was coming now! What if he couldn't even summon his broom to him? How would his parents be ashamed of him when he couldn't even do the simplest thing?

"UP!" Peter yelled when Madam Hooch came over to look at his progress. The broom rolled over yet again, Peter stared at his broom and slowly turned his attention to Madam Hooch.

"Honesty, Mr Pettigrew," said Madam Hooch. "That's one of the Gryffindor Traits. See me later after class."

Peter gulped and watched Madam Hooch strode away. She taught them how to mount their brooms and corrected their grips of holding the broomstick.

"Now," she began, when they were already mounted on their brooms. "Kick off hard from the ground at the count of three. One, two, three!"

_BEEP_! The whistle sounded and everybody rose up to the blue sky. James flew higher and higher, feeling the cool wind whizzed past him, his hair flying in the air. Sirius was following close behind him. James halt to a stop on the mid air, he was fifty feet away from the earth.

"Showing off as if he's a Quidditch player?" someone yelled. James turned and found the source of the noise.

It was Snivellus.

"So what does it got to do with you, Snivellus?" sneered James, descending to Snivellus' side.

"Don't make me hex you," said Snivellus threatening, taking out his wand.

"So? Want to scare me off, Snivellus?" said James. "I'm so scared!" he mocked.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Snivellus shouted. James spun off course as a strong power forced him to fly uncontrollably. He hit the castle before he came to a rest below the Whomping Willow when he discovered a tunnel beneath. It looked like a tunnel large enough for a person to crawl into it.

"What the – " said James, before he realised he was under a very aggressive tree. He dodged the tree's attacks narrowly and quickly got to his feet, running twelve feet away from the plant before he stopped and gaze at the Whomping Willow.

* * *

**Read? REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 8 An Exchange

_Author's note: Merry Christmas! I can't think of anything for Marauders Four at the moment. Sorry. It might take quite long for yet another update. And my beta had gone somewhere to celebrate Christmas, so there might be some mistakes with the grammar. Hope you won't mind that. _

_JK Rowling had announced that the sixth book would be released 16th July 2005, ain't it great?_

_Last of all, enjoy the chapter!_ **

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**An Exchange

* * *

**

Madam Hooch and the rest of the Gryffindors were rushing towards the Whomping Willow, where James was. Sirius was right next to the flying instructor, his wand was out though he barely knew any of the spells yet, but one might come in handy anyway. Peter was close behind Sirius, his face was a little redder than usual from the running.

Madam Hooch finally came to a halt, and the rest of the Gryffindors also stopped, many of who were panting. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, who did that?" she inquired.

"Sni – I mean Snape," said James quietly, "Severus Snape from Slytherin. Sirius can witness that."

Sirius gave a nod. Madam Hooch took their word in. "Snape! Mr. Snape! Where are you?"

The Slytherins hadn't bothered to rush to James and waste their breath only to attend to a blood traitor. No, they were strolling as if they were beside the lake on a Sunday afternoon, enjoying the sunlight and the soft breeze.

When Snivellus heard his name being called, he looked mildly surprised. "Yes, Professor?" he asked politely, which was totally unlike him.

"Detention for a month, Mr. Snape, attacking each other with spells is not allowed in the air when flying," said Madam Hooch coolly. "Class dismissed!"

The lesson had ended a bit too soon, James thought, ruffling his hair again to make him look as if he just had a flight on his broomstick. Sirius and Peter soon joined him, strolling back to the castle.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Sirius, concerned. "The castle's wall is hard, you know."

"Yeah I'm all right, it just hurts a little in the head," said James, and Sirius was relieved. "Anyway, guess what I've discovered?"

"What?" asked Peter.

"I've found a tunnel!" said James.

"That's not very unusual, is it?" said Sirius. "I've read before, once somewhere, that Hogwarts has all kinds of tunnel for quicker traveling within the castle and for emergencies that would lead to the outside."

"Nah," said James, "I don't think that tunnel would be led from Hogwarts, I think… I think it would lead into Hogsmeade!"

"Where's Hogsmeade?" asked Peter.

"Hogsmeade," began James, "is a place where there's a lot of shops to see. There're Honeydukes, the sweets shop, they sell all kinds of wizarding sweets! Acid pops, ice mice, sugar quill, chocolate frogs, fizzing whizzbees, bertie botts Every Flavour Beans – "

"And there's Zonko's, prank shop," said Sirius, cutting James short and waking him up from his sweets' dream, "pranks and stuff, Dr Filibuster's wet start fireworks, Dungbombs – "

"_AND_," continued James, to prevent Sirius rattling on,"the Three Broomsticks, which is a great place for students to chat and enjoy a huge tankard of foaming butterbeer which the taste you would never forget and always like, that kept you from ordering again and again."

"Sounds fabulous," said Peter.

"However, only third years and above are allowed into the village," said James sadly.

"Just two more years to go then," said Sirius.

* * *

A month had whizzed past and the first years all had adapted to the castle's weird environment. The lessons were far more interesting than normal muggle lessons and also far more difficult. Most of the first years had found themselves a partner in crime, or small groups, but not Remus Lupin. 

Young Remus still couldn't find himself a mate to share his problems with. No. He wouldn't tell him his problems. They would all be frightened away once he did. He did have a friend though, that was Lily Evans. But it seemed that she was soon drifting away from him towards her own Gryffindor female friends. Remus supposed that this was normal; after all they were only eleven year olds.

But still, it felt so strange to be eating alone in the Great Hall, walking through the corridors by himself and no one else. He longed to be involved. He wanted to be useful, to help out anybody. He wanted to have a friend whom he can trust with his life. But – who can that be? He had no idea…

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were having serious problems with their studies. Peter reckoned they were plotting something for the near future. Halloween was approaching in a few weeks time. Those two Gryffindors certainly seemed capable of doing better than now. Professor McGonagall was obviously furious with them when they had failed to hand in their homework for the third time.

"This is the third _and_ last time, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black," said Professor McGonagall. "It would be detention the next time!"

Sirius and James didn't seem to be affected by Professor McGonagall's words. The two of them packed their bags and strolled out of the classroom.

"How about some Dr.Filibuster's No Heat Fireworks?" suggested Sirius to James in a small whisper.

"And where are we going to get that from?" replied James.

"Ask one of the third years or above to buy for us," answered Sirius.

"That's too risky," said James, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Or we could sneak into Hogsmeade," said Sirius.

"You know one of the passages?" said James, his eyes gleaming.

"No," answered Sirius shortly.

"So how?" said James, not noticing whom he was walking towards. "No pran – ooops! Sorry!"

He looked up, his brow rising.

It was Snivellus with one of the Slytherins.

"Look where you're going!" said Snape, brushing his robes.

"Snivellus, is it not?" sniggered James.

"Severus Snape," said Snivellus.

"Oh," said James.

"Don't you dare," said Snivellus, he plunged his hand into his robes and pulled out a wand.

"Oh – I'm _soooo_ scared!" joked Sirius. "And _what_ are _you_ going to do?"

"Not here," said Snivellus, "there're too many teachers around."

"How about a duel?" suggested Sirius. "Tonight?"

"Sure," said Snivellus, "at the empty charms classroom, and we'd see who wins!"

"Deal!"

Remus stopped in his tracks. He heard what they were saying. A duel? But they were only first years! That sounded absurd… Severus Snape indeed wasn't somebody to cross. There was a rumour spreading around that he was knew more spells than even the Seventh years although Remus wasn't sure where he heard it from.

The day of the full moon was drawing closer and closer. He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

James and Sirius had eaten their dinner hurriedly and shut themselves in their dormitory for the discussion of the duel, which would be later. 

"Some of the good charms we could use?" asked James.

"The disarming spell," said Sirius at once. "That's pretty good."

"The Levitating spell perhaps, yes," said James.

"And the leg locker hex," said Sirius.

"Why are you discussing about spells?" asked Peter, who had just entered the dormitory and disrupted their discussion.

"'Cause we're only first years," said James. "'Need some planning."

"I've never heard of a wizard planning for his duel," said Peter and both of them knew that he was right.

"About time," said Sirius, getting to his feet.

The two of them were looking around every now and then, their wands held steadily in their hands. It would never be good to be caught by Argus Filch, the caretaker, because whether if you're out of bounds or not, he'd surely find an excuse to get you into detention. James never knew why he detests the students so much. Maybe he's a squib, he thought.

"Coast is clear," whispered Sirius as the two of them tiptoed towards the charms room. They peered around. Where was Snivellus?

"So you're here, finally," said a voice. James narrowed his eyes. There was Snivellus, the Slytherin, his wand raised up high, pointing directly to James. "DESAUGO!"

James and Sirius immediately separated, running in different directions to dodge the spell.

"So where is your second, eh?" shouted Sirius, from a corner of the classroom.

"I don't need a second," Snivellus smirked. "STUPEFY!"

A jet of red light shot out from Snivellus' wand, heading for Sirius, whose mouth was opened in surprise. It hit Sirius squarely in the chest as Sirius gave out an unexpected "Oh!" and he froze, his eyes clearly shocked, and hit the cold floor with a loud thud.

James' brow was furrowed, Snivellus was surely more powerful than he expected. He was absolutely sure that he knew more spells than the first years all added together. At this point, James had already lost Sirius as an aid, what can he do?

"Am I missing some point of fun at here?" a voice said, amused.

* * *

**Read? REVIEW!**

_Author's Note: I've decided to make the end a place for answers, questions or anything from the reviewers. And really thank you all of you for reviewing! You all rock!_

the fifthmarauder: sorting songs are indeed hard to write, soI don't intend to put another one in the rest of the story except if there is something major going on. I'm glad that you're interested, continue to read!

brenngt14: thank you so much for each and every review you've submitted at the end of every chapter! Well, Snape is not really that bad, is he? He does seem bad now, I'vegot to made him to. hehe There's more about Snape, hopefully, in the future chapters when he joined the DEs.

Fornax: I do agree that Remus rocks! He is almost perfect, isn'the? Poor Moony... he had to suffer so much.

Chpip: I'm glad you read the story! Poor Moony again... but Remus does seem a lot tougher than we thought he would be. He had lost all his friends within one night and survived twenty years. He is a werewolf, the thought is saddening, but he is really strong.

Well, that's it. Please stick to the story! There're more to come!


	10. Chapter 9 A New Friend

_Author's note: OK, folks! I've post this chapter early to keep all of you from waiting. That cliffhanger at the end of last chapter is quite good, isn't it? Maybe I should use it more often... ((heehee)) perhaps not. Who is the owner of the voice? Who? _

_I've to apologise for not checking out the meaning of a word and using it before I know it. I'm so sorry! The word is "mused" which I thought is similar to "amused" but I'm wrong. I've already edited the mistake in the last chapter._

_This chapter is a bit jumbled up from different pov and it's a very important chapter for Moony! ((winks)) I hope you'd forgive me if you discover any mistakes in the chapter, my dear beta is still away, though I've already checked through throroughly. _

_And finally, the Half Blood Prince is going to be released in the 16th July 2005! Cheers! Enjoy your holidays and Happy New Year!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**A New Friend

* * *

**

Remus had been observing the pair of Gryffindors, James and Sirius, who had been keeping silent throughout dinner, which was really quite weird. They had finished their meal quite quickly and fled before he could ask anything. He, himself, however took his time and went back to his dormitory to pick up his homework. Both of their four-poster beds were empty, but he was sure he hadn't seen them in the common room just now. He could have missed them, although it was unlikely. In the dormitory, sitting there was Peter Pettigrew, wriggling his fingers, looking quite pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Remus gently. "Don't know how to do your homework?"

"No," answered Peter, "not that. It's just that James and Sirius had gone for ages and they're still not back yet!"

"Oh, _that_," said Remus calmly, taking a seat beside Peter. "They're one of the best students, so no worries."

"Haven't you heard about Severus Snape?" said Peter.

"I did," said Remus coolly.

"He just sent some first years into the hospital wing some days ago," said Peter. "But he escaped without a detention."

"Into the hospital wing?" said Remus. He was really getting a little worried. Although the two of them wasn't really his good friends and this didn't really have anything to do with him, they were still his fellow Gryffindors and he could avoid a catastrophe from happening.

He didn't say anything. He exited the dormitory, out for the common room. "Hey wait, where are you going?" said Peter frantically, jumping down from his bed, following Remus.

* * *

"Shh," said Remus. They had been lucky; they had a close shave from Peeves, the poltergeist, who loved throwing all sorts of things at the students to create mayhem, and had almost run into a prefect, who was patrolling the corridors for students after the curfew, not to mention Filch's sneaky cat, Mrs Norris. Remus finally located them in the charms classroom with Peter, who was looking really pale and scared, by his side.

"Look," said Remus, "you stay here. I'm sure you don't want to be involved in a duel and get hit by spells, do you?" Peter shook his head quickly. "If someone comes by, just yell and we'd think about the consequences later. If the duel really got out of hand, run in as quickly and suddenly as you can and throw any spells at Snape, understand?"

Remus could tell that the boy couldn't really get what he was saying at all. But still, he nodded with a determined look on his face.

"Good," said Remus, he peeked into the classroom and saw an unconscious Sirius lying on the floor and James facing Snape, alone. Two of them were staring at each other with burning hatred. It seemed that he wasn't too late to help his friend yet.

Now how can he enter the battlefield?

* * *

"Am I missing some point of fun at here?" a voice said, amused.

James whipped around; a hopeful feeling was down upon him, someone was here to rescue him! He squinted his eyes to take a better look at the new arrival.

It was Remus Lupin.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" he yelled. James flicked his eyes over at Snape, who was about to mutter an incantation, but too late. The spell had struck him; his arms stuck to his body, he became as rigid as a board before falling down.

James broke into a wide grin. He was saved! He quickly rushed over to see Sirius' condition.

"Looks like we've won," said Remus, who was also smiling.

"Yeah," said James. "Thanks."

"What's the 'thanks' for?" said Remus. "We're all Gryffindors, remember? We're supposed to help each other."

"But thanks anyway," said James. "Can you help me?"

The two Gryffindors gave Sirius a great heave and pulled him to his feet. He looked quite OK though except that he didn't seem to be conscious although his eyes were wide opened.

"You don't think he's hurt, do you?" said James.

"Apparently not," said Remus. "What did he do?" he asked, his head jerked towards Snape.

"Said something like stupefy," answered James.

"Just a stunner, I think," said Remus. "We'd be able to revive him in the common room with some help."

"We need to get back to the common room," said James. "What about Snivellus?"

"Snivellus?" said Remus. "You mean Snape?"

"Yeah," said James and the other Gryffindor gave a hearty laugh.

"Where did you get that name from?" said Remus, still laughing.

"Severus and Snivellus sound about the same," said James, giving a toothy grin.

"Great name," praised Remus, almost choked. "We'd leave him just like that."

"What?" said James, not believing that he heard this from Remus Lupin, the famous always-obedient boy.

"You know the password to the Slytherin common room?" asked Remus suspiciously.

"No," said James immediately. "Of course not, I'm a Gryffindor."

"So we better save a bit of trouble," Remus smirked, "and get him into a bit of trouble."

"Sounds great," commented James, grinning.

"Peter's waiting outside, maybe he can help us," said Remus.

"Peter's here?" said James. He couldn't believe it. Peter, the one always hiding behind people's backs, was here?

"Yeah," said Remus. "Are we wizards or are we not?"

"We are," said James.

"So why are we carrying this idiot?" said Remus. "Locomotor Sirius Black!" with a flick of his wand, Sirius rose to the air, unsupported by the both of them, by Remus' command.

"Cool," said James.

"Thanks," said Remus, giving a little bow for humor, "now all we need is to get back to the common room, unnoticed."

Along with Peter, the four of them got back to the common room. It was a wonder that they hadn't bumped into anybody along the way. The other Gryffindors seemed to be still awake and Sirius got revived by one of the Seventh years.

"Where am I?" said Sirius. "That dolt!" he sat up right, so suddenly aware of his surroundings.

"He stunned you," said the seventh year. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'd go."

"Thanks," said Remus.

"What happened to that Snivellus then?" asked Sirius as the four of them went up the spiral staircase, into their dormitory. Remus shut the door carefully behind them.

"We won," said James, grinning, three of them was sitting at Sirius' bed for a little talk, "with Remus' help," he added, "or else I wouldn't know what might have happened."

"You should be careful," said Remus, sitting down too on his bed. "He used a stunner, that's one, because its something a first year couldn't have achieved so fast."

"Why are you sitting over there?" said Sirius, smiling mischievously. "Come here."

Remus was a little surprised by the invitation but nevertheless came over to Sirius' bed. Although it was a bit crowded, it felt so warm and nice to be involved by something.

"Look," said Sirius, "we're all in this now! You're part of us!"

"Huh?" said Peter.

"Never mind," sighed James, turning to Remus. "Why had you showed up?"

"Er – " said Remus, not knowing what to say, "er – erm – I thought you might be in danger."

"So you thought we'd get killed?" said Sirius, his voice giving the impression that he was offended.

"That's not what I – " Remus replied hastily but Sirius gave a dog-like laugh.

"Look, don't be so nervous," said Sirius. "It's not like I'd bite you or something. I'm not McGonagall."

"OK," said Remus, grinning. "I thought you might be in danger after Peter told me that you're dueling with Snape."

"And so we had," said James. "We could've been in the hospital wing right now if you haven't come."

"Why so much talking about things?" said Sirius. "You're part of us! Now and forever!"

Remus gave a genuine smile. He was really glad that now he wasn't alone anymore.

_He had friends._

* * *

**Read?REVIEW!**

Wow! I'd received a lot of reviews for the last chapter! Thanks a lot! Continue reading! I promise that the chapter after this would be better, as in description and stuff, I have already got it done. I hope you'd really forgive me for any grammar mistakes. I'm not an expert in English, nor am I good in it. And my beta is still away. ((Sigh))

brennqt 14: This chapter means a lot to Remus, definitely. You don't get to strangle Snape, which is a pity... owww. At this point of time, they're all first years. Remember what Sirius said in Order of the Phoenix? Snape knew more spells than all the seventh years when he entered Hogwarts and that's making a point there. Of course, more to expect. But the next chapter would be nasty for Remus.

blackwishes: I'm updating (sooner than I expected)! Continue reading too! Cheers!

Tania: First, do you happen to be Nymph-Patronus? nevermind if you aren't. I'm glad you're reading! The owner of the voice... I guess you've already found out after reading this chapter! In my opinion, there's never a perfect Gryffindor and Sirius is one of them.He comes from a dark wizard family and thus he may be influenced, but he didn't. He's rebellious. He's reckless and we'd find out more about him in the next chapters. Yes, Snape is plain evil, a nasty first year Slytherin. He knocked downJames with a disarming spell, so strong that it had sent him flying down thetrain's corridor, during the first time they met. I believe James is from a line of Gryffindors, and Snape is in Slytherin. Naturally, the Potters are the "blood traitors", and so Snape would hex them. I know this explanation is unrealistic. But I don't think any Slytherins would welcome a "blood traitor" with open hands. Well... he hexed James immediately because it's a duel. oh well, it sounds lame. But Slytherins hate the Gryffindors naturally. You don't see the Slytherins talking nicely to the Gryffindors, do you? I hope you get what I mean... if you don't, still continue to read! )

Fornax: OK. I'm updating. You won't get so much of Padfoot at the moment... it all began with Moony. All right, I'm being a little biased here. There would be more of Padfoot during times it's not near to full moon, and when he picked up more and more clues that lead to the state of his dear friend that he is in. More about Moony in the next chapter! It's going to be PG rated, so I think you know what I mean.

_Author's Note: That's all for this chapter. Don't forget to review and bookmark this story!_


	11. Chapter 10 The First Full Moon Night

_Author's Note: I'm sorry I've taken a long time to update this story. School has already started for me and I don't really have time to write at all. It may take weeks to update. _

_Yay! My beta is back! Cheers! _

_This chapter is PG Rated._

* * *

**Chapter 10  
The First Full Moon Night**

* * *

Remus Lupin smiled slightly. He had no idea why he was feeling this cheerful ever since he came to know James, Sirius and Peter well. Well, he knew that now he wasn't going to be alone for these seven years in Hogwarts. He knew, for the first time in his life, he had friends, true friends.

_ Oh, no_, he thought, his smile faltering_, I haven't told them… but I couldn't tell them. Dumbledore told me not to.__  
_  
He would really hate to keep a secret from his friends, but he had had enough from all these years of telling '_friends'_ about his conditions. What did he get in the end? Nothing! _Or worse_, he thought, _hatred_. Not all people can be as broad minded as Dumbledore or his parents, he knew some of the staff hated him for he was and is a dark creature. How mindless did that sound? It's absurd. But it's unavoidable. Because of that reason there were all sorts of prejudices against werewolves. He sighed a little.

"Rise and shine!" said James, stretching his arms. "Good morning, Remus!" he greeted cheerfully, and began to tie his hangings.

"Good morning," replied Remus. "You're early."

"Not as early as you are," said Sirius, his head poking from his hangings. "Morning."

"Morning."

"Morning!" said Peter and began to search for his socks.

_ How great it is to have friends_, Remus thought, grinning widely. Time seemed to be flying when he had company.

_ It is flying_, Remus thought, the day had just ended and he was playing a game of wizard chess with James and having Sirius and Peter sitting near them, watching the game going on.

"Checkmate," he said calmly. James groaned.

"How _could_ you beat _me_?" James said arrogantly.

"It's just a game," said Remus. "There're more players better than me, you know."

"Right, right, Mr. Lupin," said James, messing his hair all over his head with his spare hand.

"What date is it, James?" Remus asked, peering at his watch.

"The 28th of September," replied James, rearranging the chess on the board.

He froze. It was the _28th_… it rang a familiar bell in his head, the 28th, _oh gosh!_ He thought, _the night of the full moon! I didn't even notice it! And it was about to be 4.30pm! Gosh, really! I must head down towards the infirmary!__  
_  
"Er," said Remus quietly. "I'm not feeling rather well."

James looked up from his chessboard; the two boys chattering nearby about Quidditch also peered at his friend. Remus smiled weakly. _He indeed doesn't look well_, Sirius thought to himself, _he looked so pale and thin…_

"You need the Hospital Wing," said Sirius firmly before James could say a word. "C'mon, James, Pete."

The three of them dragged him off to the infirmary, supporting him. "Guys, I can walk myself, look," Remus protested, he started walking a few steps and James caught him right before he hit the floor as he swayed dangerously_. This isn't looking too good_, James thought, _he looked so sick_.

James knocked on the infirmary's door and backed away a little when someone opened the door. "You're –"

"Poppy Pomfrey," said the woman. "Madam Pomfrey, please."

"You're the matron?" asked James and the woman nodded warmly. "My friend's sick, he's all pale all of the sudden." Madam Pomfrey looked over at the three Gryffindors; Sirius and Peter trying to support Remus.

"Gosh!" the matron exclaimed. "I was about to fetch you." James' raised an eyebrow, what did she mean by fetch? _She knew he was going to be sick?_ James thought, her words were confusing him. "Here, Mr. Lupin." She addressed Remus and held him carefully by his arm. "Thank you, the three of you may go." And she slammed the door before any of them could protest.

"What's going on?" said Sirius and the two just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

"I was about to fetch you, Mr. Lupin," said Madam Pomfrey, bustling around for a potion. "I thought you've forgotten that it was a full moon." 

"And I have," said Remus. "I almost did." He added with another thought. "It didn't feel like full moon's coming."

"Here, drink it," said Madam Pomfrey, handling him a deep purple coloured potion, "You'd feel better."

Remus drank it with one gulp and stuck out his tongue in disgust, Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "Good lord," said Madam Pomfrey, sitting by his bed, "you've such good friends that'd bring you down to the Hospital Wing."

"You know, Ma'am?" said Remus quietly. "I haven't told them about –" he hesitated, "about me."

"The headmaster told you not to tell them, didn't he?" said the matron soothingly.

"I know," said Remus. "I know. But one day, they'd manage to find out, with me disappearing every now and then once a month."

"I'm sure, Remus," said Madam Pomfrey quietly, "that they'd not abandon you even if they found out."

"I hope so," said Remus and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up Remus," said a voice, tapping his shoulder gently. "Wake up." Remus opened his eyes, and saw Madam Pomfrey. 

"Is it time?" he asked.

She nodded and handed him a bar of Honeydukes chocolate. "Eat this, it'd make you feel better," she said. Remus nibbled the candy and soon he finished the whole bar, he grinned. "Good boy. Now."

He hopped off his bed but felt giddy at once, the matron grabbed him by the shoulders and slowly the two of them walked towards the grounds.

"Isn't that –" Remus began.

"The Whomping Willow," the matron finished for him. "Yes dear. _Locomotor_ stick!" she flicked her wand and the long stick began to duck the tree's attacks by her command. After several minutes, the stick managed to prod something and the whole tree froze, Remus was amazed.

"Come on, dear," said Madam Pomfrey, and they slowly approached the tree slowly. Remus thought he would be smashed dead by the time he reached the tunnel, but he did not. They walked down the tunnel and the matron opened the door towards the Shack.

The place looked like a new manor. It was built not long ago after all, Remus reminded himself. The furniture was gleaming and Remus shuddered to think that they'd be destroyed by the next morning.

"In you go," said the matron.

"Would you take care of this for me, please?" Remus said, as he handed him his wand.

"Right," said the matron. "And your robes." Remus handed them to Madam Pomfrey and she shut the door with an incantation, which he supposed would make the door as strong as the surrounding walls.

He sat down by one of the walls, hugging his knees close to his chest and resting his head on top of it. His first transformation at Hogwarts, he thought miserably and waited for the sun to set and for the evil and wicked moon to rise…

He froze. _It was about to come_.

He could see it.

_ The full moon._

"_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ARRROOOOOOOOOOOO_!" he tried to scream, as loud as he can, the pain was shooting through his body, and he couldn't take this. _NO_! His scream turned into a wolfish howl.

The hair on his body was lengthening, growing longer and longer, more like a wolf. His ears were becoming more sharpening to pick up any sound. His eyes were turning hazel; they were not his very own. A tuft tail was protruding out of his back. His nose, now a snout, was sniffing wildly in the air.

Wait a moment. Wasn't this supposed to be _Remus_?

But Remus was forgotten… _once the full moon had risen, the monster would reign_.

"ARRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he howled, with pain, with agony, but most of all, with frustration. _Why_ was he stuck in this room? He was supposed to hunt! He was supposed to kill those humans! Why was he trapped? He needed blood. _Blood_!

He banged himself against the door, thinking that it might be knocked down. But it didn't. It was standing as firm as a wall. He howled again. He was trapped. He was cooped up in this silly room. _NO_! He needed to get out! He needed fresh blood! _Ah… BLOOD!__  
_  
The wolf snarled at the door threateningly but the door gave no notice of the animal. The wolf rushed towards the door, trying to knock it down, but only got a wound bleeding in his head. He clawed at the doors, hoping that it'd do some good. But nothing had changed.

"_ARRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" he howled yet again. He was getting so desperate to get out. He didn't want to be here! He wanted to hunt… to kill. Blood, ah _blood_! Fresh blood! Innocent blood!

_ Innocent blood._

He peered at himself. His very own front legs. It was juicy, healthy, and it certainly would have blood.

_ No! No!_ Remus tried to scream. _NO! Don't! Don't!_

The wolf snarled and scratched itself, taking no notice of Remus' plead inside his own head. The claws ran deep inside the wound and flesh blood was oozing out. Blood! _Sweet blood! _But the pain ran through the wolf's body and he began to howl yet again. He rolled on the floor, trying to get rid of the annoying pain. He banged himself against the wall, but it didn't work either. He scratched at the door, but it didn't do any good.

The blood left a trail towards where the wolf was. A quiet corner in the room, the wolf was licking his front leg, where blood was running rapidly. Before he could take another bite at himself, he had passed out.

* * *

**READ? Review!**

brennqt14: Wow. I'm glad you found respect for Remus, and you seemed to really like Sirius. There's more about his mischief of course and thank you for reviewing for every chapter.

Chpip: Go Remus! Remus rocks. ((heehee)) it was a nasty chapter for Remus but nothing could change the fact.

_Continue Reading! Cheers!_


	12. Chapter 11 The First Prank

_Author's note: I know I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm really sorry. The new year had started and I've been really busy with my homework at school, I rarely have time to write anything. So, readers please be patient, I will update once in a while and I will keep this story going as far as possible._ **

* * *

**

Chapter 11  
The First Prank

* * *

The golden orb was slowly rising into the sky and the wicked silver moon had disappeared. In the room was an unconscious little boy, his body full of tiny scars that the wolf had scratched long ago. There was an extremely deep and long scratch running down the boy's arm. There was also a pool of dried blood on the floor; the walls and the door also suffered deep scratches.

Madam Pomfrey gasped as she pulled open the door; she put a hand to her mouth in horror. She had never expected that werewolf transformations could be this bad, this terrifying. Apparently, she was really very wrong. She quickly covered the boy in robes and carried him back to the infirmary with a little spell.

She began treating his wounds, cleaning them, and fixing them with a swish or flick of her wand, depending how serious the wound was. She gaped when she fixed that deep gash that ran down his arm.

Remus stirred in the bed and opened his eyes tiredly. He smiled weakly at her.

"It's terrible, Remus," said Madam Pomfrey quietly. "Did you go through this every time?"

Remus nodded. "It's not as bad every time though," he said.

Madam Pomfrey sighed; it was so awful to imagine a boy only at eleven to go through all these sufferings. She had no idea how Remus had survived when he was so young; perhaps the wolf wasn't so agitated then. She bustled around in her office and came out carrying a goblet of potion. "Drink up," she said.

Remus drank all of it and felt like vomiting. "Ewww," he said. "What was that?"

"Blood replenishing potion," answered Madam Pomfrey. "Eat this." And she shoved a chocolate frog towards him.

"Gee, thanks," said Remus weakly.

"I afraid you've to stay here for the whole day," said Madam Pomfrey, immediately Remus tried to protest but felt pain in his head.

"Owww," he said painfully.

"You've no energy for studying," said the matron. "And it looks like the wolf tried to destroy the door by trying to knock it down."

Remus groaned. "I must look terrible," he said.

"And thus, you must stay here," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Ma'am, can you tell my friends," said Remus, "you know, the ones that took me here yesterday, to help me take notes or anything important?"

"Of course, dear," said Madam Pomfrey. "But now, you should have a good rest."

Remus came back from the hospital wing a few days later and he had missed a lot of classes. James and Sirius took the trouble to copy notes for their dear friend, they knew something wrong was going on, but just couldn't point out what it was. They had wanted to visit him but the matron didn't allow them to. Remus just told them that he was really sick and had to stay in the hospital wing and the three friends accepted his reason

* * *

A few weeks had passed and the four of them settled down on the floor in their dormitory.

"Now," said Sirius. "Halloween is coming in a few days time."

"So?" asked Peter.

"It's time for some pranks, Pete!" Sirius announced and flashed his mischievous smile.

"I don't like the sound of it," said Remus. "But it sounds fun." He grinned.

"I'm all in for this!" said James.

"Me too!" said Peter excitedly. "So what's the plan about Halloween?"

"I found out," Sirius started, "that on every Halloween there bound to be pumpkins and bats in the Great Hall during the feast."

"And what are we going to do?" asked James.

"Bewitched the pumpkins," said Sirius, his smile broadening, "and enlarge the bats."

"How are we going to do all this stuff?" said Remus.

"That's simple enough, Remus," said Sirius. "I'm sure the charms could be found in our lessons' textbook."

"We'd need a few days to master the spells," said James, "just enough for Halloween."

* * *

"Wrong wand movement!" said Remus at once as he watched Peter practicing the spells in their dormitories. "It's a big swish, like circling something, and then a really hard flick. Watch me. _Enchanmento_!" 

He yelled the incantation, his hand moving as quickly, the chair his wand was pointing to started to move on its own accord.

"That's brilliant, Remus!" praised James. "I'm not so good with charms…"

"I'm sure you'd master it," said Remus, grinning. "Enlargement charm?" James nodded. "Look here, _Engorgio_!"

James' hand started to swell twice its size, the boy looked at his own hand and a very shocked and angry expression dawned on his face. "REMUS LUPIN!"

Remus stuck out his tongue, grinning and laughing wildly as James chased him all around the dormitory, yelling, "REMUS LUPIN! YOU BETTER GET THIS PROPER AND DONE!"

"The Enlargement charm is already done," said Remus, as James finally caught up with him and the two of them rolling about in a bed.

"REMUS LUPIN!" James shouted, but the very next second he was laughing like a mad person. Remus joined in the laughter.

"Oh Remus!" said James. "You're one absolute Marauder!"

"Aren't we all?" said Remus cheekily. "Marauders?"

"Yeah, yeah!" piped up Peter. "The Marauders Four?"

"Agreed!" said Sirius, walking into the dormitory. "How are you all getting on?" he asked and James raised his right hand, his face turning gloomy. "I could get it done. _Grantanto_!"

James' mouth dropped open as his hand swelled even bigger, looking as though it was about to burst. He heard an awful crack and his hand fell on his arm. "SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Whoooops!" said Sirius, putting an innocent face on his face. "Wrong incantation!"

James was about to chase him around the room like a little boy when he realized his hand was throbbing painfully.

"I think it's broken," said Remus, examining his friend's hand closely. "C'mon, let's get him to the infirmary." The four boys went down to the common room, out of the portrait hole and towards the hospital wing. Remus knocked on the door and stepped back a little as he heard somebody approaching. The other three was further back from Remus; none of them had been in the infirmary before.

The door opened and a young matron smiled warmly, "Remus!" she said. "You're not hurt or anything are you?" she said, peering at the small boy. "It's not that time yet. The moon's still –"

"_ERHEM_," Remus interrupted to keep her from mentioning more, Sirius ears perked, he had caught hearing something related to the moon. It sounds as though Remus bound to be in the hospital a lot. _That time eh?_ Sirius thought to himself, taking a little note in his head. "Madam Pomfrey, my friend's sick."

"Sick?" said the matron, "Poor boy! Who had enlarged your hand like this? Oh no, it's broken, you poor lamb, come in, come in!" Madam Pomfrey grabbed his other hand and pulled James inside the hospital wing. The three of them also went into the hospital wing.

The place was almost pure white; the white beds, the white ceiling, white hangings. There's a room somewhere in the infirmary, which Remus reckoned is Madam Pomfrey's office. That place must have cupboards, which contained rows of potions like that disgusting blood-replenishing potion.

Madam Pomfrey took her wand by a table and muttered a little spell, which caused the arm to deflate to its regular size and murmured another one and the broken hand was fixed. She stuffed a piece of chocolate inside James' mouth before he could say anything.

"You don't mess around with those enlargement charms again," said Madam Pomfrey strictly. "Boys running here to get themselves OK, playing with spells among themselves, duels in the corridors, Slytherins and Gryffindors rivalry, really."

James put up a thumbs-up sign with his repaired hand and grinned, then as he was about to put it down, he messed up his hair, looking as though he had just landed from his broom.

The pumpkins were flying around in the dark Great Hall randomly; the bats were swooshing about normally. Delicacies for the Halloween feast were all placed on the five tables in the Great Hall, including the Staff's. Everything seemed all right. The boys ate hurriedly and silently distinguished all the candles in the craved pumpkins.

"Who switched off the lights?" said a gruff voice.

"There's no lights here, you idiot!" said another voice. "Hogwarts cannot run on electricity."

"What's eleckrity, my dear housemate," replied the gruff voice. "Where are all the candles?"

"You've not a wizard for nothing!" said yet another voice.

The four boys were doing it quickly, sending pumpkins flying and crashing into people's head out of their own accord.

"_Enchanmento_!" whispered a voice. "Phrase One almost done. Start on Phrase Two," Instructed someone.

"_Engorgio_," squeaked a voice, his wand pointing about.

"_Engorgio_!" said another Gryffindor, his wand aimed at the creature flying about.

"Stop, stop, stop," said a voice, which Remus recognized as James'. "All done, lights about to be on."

Remus realized this was true. A good lot of students had realized that they were not wizards (or witches) for nothing, many of them started muttering Lumos and the Great Hall was filled with dim wand lights.

"OUCH!" said a Slytherin. "What was that?" he spun around, pointing his wand at the 'creature', which had attacked him earlier on. "What the – MONSTER!"

The prank had gone wrong, maybe not that wrong. Enlarged bats were flying low, most of the girls were screaming while the others tried to identify what was going on. The craved pumpkins were also enlarged. The three boys had been sure they aimed properly and rounded on the fourth marauder.

"Good job Pete!" said Sirius, patting on his friend's back.

"What?" Peter squeaked. "OUCH!"

"Good," commented James. "Now we'd have to blend into the crowd."

"_Lumos_!" muttered Remus. "Owww! What was that?" his mouth dropped open, and saw an out-of-the-ordinary enlarged bat perched on his shoulder. "Shooooo!" the bat took no notice and began pecking at Remus.

"What's going on?" a strict voice shouted. "_STUPEFY_!" a red jet of light shot out somewhere from the staff's table and hit something flying about. The pumpkin hit the chaotic students, people started running about, screaming, yelling and shouting. Many had started to run towards the exit of the Great Hall, which now was crammed and stuck. People were pushing one another and tripping on the floor.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. The people all froze and looked at the headmaster. There was a still silence, but alas, it was before a pumpkin flew towards Dumbledore and hit him on the back of the head. He whipped out his wand and shot the pumpkin down with a stunning spell. "SILENCE!" he roared once more. "Fifth years and above, stay to stun, fourth years and before, out!"

The people started to move out of the Great Hall orderly, the four pranksters among them. Red jets of light were shooting out of many people's wand, bats began to descend and pumpkins exploded at the spell.

Professor McGonagall had arranged all the students in the Entrance Hall according to their houses. Students were muttering to one another excitedly, discussing who was behind all these attacking. The four marauders were grinning and whispering among themselves. About half an hour later, all the students, and staff assembled at the Entrance Hall.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I wished those who were _and_ know who was behind this would stay behind, the others were dismissed."

The four Marauders stayed and one boy, a _Slytherin_ –

none other than _Severus Snape.

* * *

_

**Read? REVIEW!**

Author's note: This chapter has stated where the title of the story, the Marauders Four came from. The first prank of the story is already done, more to look forward to, especially with Remus. I'd try my best to update once every month if the schedule in school get really tight.

Thanks to the two readers who reviewed, continue to read, please!


	13. Chapter 12 Christmas Plans

_Author's note: All right... I haven't updated in a long time, I know that. I've been busy and the website which I communicate with my beta is not working. So, this chapter is not edited and there would be grammatical errors. I'm sorry. _

_This story is longer than the others, I hope this cheer up all of you!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Christmas Plans

* * *

**

The Slytherin smirked as he saw the four Gryffindors in the Entrance Hall. "All of you, follow me please," said the headmaster, the tall man began to walk and the boys followed him. He stopped at the front of two gargoyles and muttered something, which sounded like sugar quills to James. The gargoyles sprung to life and leapt aside as the wall split into half, revealing a secret staircase. The six stepped on it and the staircase began to move, finally stopping and Dumbledore opened the door, which had a handle of a Gryffin.

They were in a circular room, rather than a square. Portraits, which decorated the room, were staring at them curiously, whispering among themselves. James realized, with a pang, that all of them were deceased headmasters (or headmistresses) that had once ruled this castle. There were also instruments lying in the room, one James identified as a Sneakoscope, a warning tool, which was useful for wizards, but also could be very sensitive.

Dumbledore sat down behind a desk on an armchair as the boys stood before him, staring daggers at each other. "Would you care to explain, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Snape?"

"They did it," said Snape, smirking. "I saw them, extinguishing the candles and then bewitching and enlarging the pumpkins and bats."

"Very well, Mr. Snape," said Dumbledore. "You may take your leave." Snape turned and left the office without another word. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, is that true?"

The four of them nodded.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "You shall have a detention, report to Mr. Filch, he would organize it." The boys were about to leave the office when they heard Dumbledore said, "Oh yes, and that prank was really well done, they were very advanced for first years to do it. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

The boys were absolutely sure they heard it, right and all. They smiled at each other, not believing for such luck. They didn't get points took off for the prank, but they added points to Gryffindor. It was joy for them.

* * *

Remus continued to look sick over the next few months, the rest of the marauders were getting suspicious with his continuous sickness. Sirius was positive that it was following some kind of a pattern, but he couldn't figure out which. It just annoyed him sometimes; he knew something, but what? It was getting on his nerves, he had wanted to help his friend, and he wanted to find out his secret.

Not only that Remus was sick, he had been going home several times saying that his mother was sick, and the next his father. James wasn't fooled. Something _was_ wrong. _If only,_ James thought, _if only he can tell us_. He had a kind of feeling that Remus still didn't trust any one of them. James was disappointed, what was so important?

Autumn passed and the grounds were covered with snow one day. The students were taking a break from their studies and decided to have snowball war instead. The library left deserted except for Madam Pince, the librarian, dusting the books.

"Look out Remmy!" shouted James, who partnered up with Remus against the other two. It was rare that he was separated from Sirius, but he was still enjoying the fun.

"Remmy?" Remus spun around, looking at James, his brow furrowed. The snowball hit him right in his face and he wiped them off with hand and frowned. "Remmy?"

"Yeah, Remmy!" said Sirius, coming over to them. "Let's take a break."

"Break?" Remus asked. "Are you sure, Sirius Black?"

"Right," said Sirius. "I'm tired."

"Take this!" said Remus, throwing another snowball at Sirius, who was not expecting it, received it at a full blow.

"You start it!" Sirius grinned, bending down and shaping a snowball. It continued for another good hour before all of them lay on the their comfortable beds in the dormitory, all their hands aching with tiredness.

"Remmy?" said Remus again. "Why Remmy?"

"C'mon, Remmy," said Sirius. "Don't be so fussy."

"You wouldn't like it if someone called you Siri, would you?" Remus asked.

"Nah," said Sirius. "I preferred Sirius, you know, that brightest star in the sky?" all four laughed, Sirius had been always proud with his name although his parents were the ones who gave it.

"But Remmy sounds right," said Peter.

"Sounds childish," said Remus, but he was grinning. "Right, Remmy."

"How about James?" asked Sirius. "Jamesey?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" said James, his neck and ears were burning red.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"You know why," said James. "Awww. Quit about nicknames, our names sound just fine for me."

"I agree," said Peter.

"You agree with anybody," said Sirius. "Right, no Remmy, no Jamesey."

"Remmy was my childhood nick," said Remus. He was thinking back of the past and he shuddered to think how perfect his childhood was going to be if _that_ monster didn't bite him. Since then, his childhood memories were filled with nightmares, not like other kids whose childhoods were the best part of their lives. "My parents named it. I supposed all parents do."

"Not mine," said Sirius. "Childhood nick? Are you kidding me? My parents can't wait for me to get out of the house."

"So," James said, "any plans for Christmas?"

"I'm going home," said Peter.

"Me too," said Remus.

"Not me," said Sirius gloomily. "She just sent yet another howler that night."

"Nearly blasted my ears off," added Remus.

"I guess I'm not wanted at Christmas," said Sirius. "I'm staying here."

"Definitely not," said James, grinning. "You're welcomed to my house anytime."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said James, nodding. "I'm sure Dad and Mum won't mind. You can all come over for Christmas."

"My mum asked me back for Christmas," said Peter, "I can't go."

"And my mum's really sick," said Remus and James rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Remus," said Sirius, his puppy eyes gleaming. "Tell us."

"Tell you what?" asked Remus.

"You're not going home to visit your mother, are you?" said James, _this trick often worked_, he thought, _and the victim should spill out whatever secrets he has_.

"I am," Remus lied.

"Really?" said James.

"Yep," said Remus. He couldn't tell them, if he did, they'd all just abandon him! It was for all his and their sake. He didn't want to lose them because of that reason. It was getting so annoying for him; he was just like any other person on normal days, why couldn't people be broad minded?

James sighed. "No secrets?"

"No," Remus answered swiftly. _I'm sorry, guys_.

* * *

Trunks were packed and the wardrobes were empty. The three Gryffindors dragged their trunks behind them. Remus said he had forgotten something and he went back to the common room to take it.

"Ooops," said Remus, as he bumped to a person. "Sorry."

"Hello," said the girl. _She's so pretty_, he thought. "I don't think we've met."

"N-No," stuttered Remus, who was lost in his own train of thoughts. He looked blankly at her, and held out a hand. "Remus Lupin."

"I'm Kathy," the girl said, shaking Remus' hand enthusiastically, almost at once, Remus felt warmth reaching the tips of his hands even though it was winter. "Kathy Kenner."

"Which year are you in?" asked Remus, he was so curious all of the sudden for this girl.

"First," said Kathy. "I'm a Gryffindor, don't you think it's just brilliant there? But of course, you've your own – "

"No," Remus cut across her words. "I'm Gryffindor too. First year."

"And I don't even know your name before now," said Kathy, blushing a little.

"I haven't either," said Remus, his ears turning a bit red.

"Perhaps we should hang out a little sometimes!" said Kathy. "Are you going home for Christmas?"

"Yeah. But I've forgotten something in the common room."

"Me too. My memory is not so good."

The two of them walked back to the common room together, talking about stuff at school. Remus didn't know why, but he had a very strange feeling when he saw her. Her friendly smile, her bright eyes and her beautiful and sleek brown hair were things he would never forget.

_Kathy Kenner

* * *

_

"What's taking Remus so long?" Sirius wondered out loud. "The carriages are leaving already!"

"He's here!" Peter squeaked excitedly. "With a girl!"

"What's the big deal," said Sirius. "Yo, Remus!"

"Hi Sirius," said Remus, Sirius could swear he had never seen Remus' face so red before.

"Care to introduce?" asked James.

"Yeah, sure," said Remus. "This is Kathy Kenner, they're James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." Each one of them nodded as Remus addressed them. "All in Gryffindor."

"So you're the ones who created the disaster during Halloween?" asked Kathy, they were in the carriages pulled by invisible horses and Kathy had joined them.

"Yep," answered Sirius.

"That was so cool!" said Kathy, her eyes gleaming. "I don't think any first year could've achieved that!"

"Gee, thanks," said James.

The journey to Hogsmeade station was short. The Hogwarts Express was already parked there and it was shining brightly in the snow.

"I guess I'd catch up with you later," said Kathy. "Hey, Lily!" A red headed girl turned around and smiled.

"Kathy! I've been looking for you for ages!" said Lily. "You've been with _them_?"

"Yeah," said Kathy, dragging her trunk with her and walking away with Lily.

"_Girls_," muttered James under his breath.

They rode the train back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Remus ran and hugged his parents when he saw them, smiling brightly. "Mum, dad, I miss you!"

"Goodness," said Mrs. Lupin, taking a good look at his son. "You've grown so much!"

The other three marauders were walking towards the Lupins. Sirius was all shocked and James looked amazed. _Is that Mrs. Lupin, Remus' mother_? James thought. _She looked so healthy_!

"Mum, dad," said Remus. "These are my friends, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Guys, these are my parents."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lupin," said James politely.

"Maybe you can all come over sometime during the break," said Mrs. Lupin. "I'm sure Remus would like all of you there."

"Sure, Mrs. Lupin," said Sirius.

"Bye, guys," said Remus. "See you over the break."

Peter had gone to join his parents. It left James and Sirius looking at each other while waiting for James' parents to arrive.

"Is that his parents?" said James. "They looked so healthy!"

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "Healthier than Remus himself."

"So weird," said James. "I think he's hiding something from us."

"Not only you."

* * *

**Read? REVIEW!**

_Author's Note: Okay, I know I'm biased towards Remus. (hehe) I would try to add in more for Sirius. Thanks a million for all who've reviewed!_

brennQT: Snape's plain evil in the chapters. hehe. There would be more pranks, definitely, or else they wouldn't be The Marauders Four. James, Remus, Sirius and PEter are all cool!

Chpip: This chapter is longer than all the previous ones! hehe. Thanks for supporting the story.

xMissxUnderstoodx: Thanks for reading! Life is full of ups and downs and that goesthe same to the Marauders as well. I'm glad you like the fic!

DarkKestrelArwenSilkeQueen: I'm glad you like the story! Well, I'm not so good in English myself because I don't take English as my first language. I'm trying my best to lengthen the chapters and add in more stuff. Enjoy this chapter too!

Erica: If you're reading this, I hope you can understand why I've posted this chapter early. I've sent the chapter to you but I didn't receive it back. It might be the fault of the service or something... if you've another place to keep in contact. Please tell me. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 13 Marauders' Christmas Holidays

_Author's Note: Finally an update! I'm sorry that I've to let all of you to wait so long._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Marauders' Christmas Holidays

* * *

**

"Where are your mum and dad?" asked Sirius, sitting on his trunk, waiting for James' parents to arrive at the platform. He glanced at his watch gloomily; almost all the students had left the platform.

"I guess they're late," said James. "Dad's an Auror. He had work to do especially at this time."

"Being an Auror doesn't mean he can be late," Sirius argued. He looked around and spotted two middle age adults, somewhere near thirties, approaching them with smiles. The man had hair that was all over the place, like James, which looked like it would never lie flat on his head. He wore spectacles too and right beside him must be his wife. She had a pair of hazel eyes, filled with friendliness and a little tint of mischief. Those two people must be James' parents, Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Mum, Dad!" James yelled, running towards his parents. He embraced his mother and his father gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

"Jamesie, my boy, you've grown!" Mrs. Potter observed his son and James' cheeks burned bright red, Sirius took a little note in his mind to tease him with his childhood name.

"Mum, I'm grown up!" James argued. "I'm not Jamesie anymore! I'm James! I'm already eleven!"

"He's right, Evelyn," said Mr. Potter. "He's not a child anymore."

"You must be Sirius then?" Mrs. Potter turned to Sirius. "I've been hearing a lot of you from James."

"Yeah, Sirius Black," answered Sirius. "Don't worry. I'm nothing like the others with pure blood mania."

"Finally the second white sheep from the Black family," Mr. Potter commented and gave a little chuckle. "Let's go then, shall we?"

"How?"

"By Portkey," answered Mr. Potter, taking out an old muggle newspaper. "Know the procedure?" The Potters nodded and Sirius gave a hint of understood even though he had no idea what a Portkey was, all of them put a hand on the newspaper and Sirius did the same. "Three – two – one –" Sirius felt something like a hook, which pulled him up and the platform had disappeared. His surroundings were swirl of colors and his hand was stuck to the newspaper. Soon, his feet hit the ground and he looked around wildly.

"Welcome to the Potters'," said James, grinning. If Sirius had to describe the house to someone he would have said it were somewhat similar to a palace or heaven. The walls were spotless. There wasn't any spider as a habitant in the corners of the room and the place was free from spider webs. The wooden floor was so shiny that it looked as if it was polished at least ten times. The armchairs stood before the fire cackling merrily. The place was so clean. Before he could comment on anything, James had dragged him up the stairs. "C'mon Sirius," said James, but he stopped suddenly. "Oh, Gwen."

Sirius was surprised when James stopped and addressed someone whom he couldn't see; he peeked from behind and saw a house elf. She wore a clean blouse and skirt; her huge eyes were staring at them with excitement.

"May Gwen help you Master James?" she squeaked. "And who is that, Master James? Gwen would like to know."

"This is Sirius Black, Gwen, my best friend at Hogwarts," James introduced. "And work… hmmm… help me take Sirius' trunk up to the guest room." Gwen was gone within a minute, Sirius was amazed, when did Kreacher ever move that fast? They continued their way up and stopped outside a room. James went in and Sirius followed.

The room was so neat and tidy. In a corner lay a fluffy white bed and another was a writing desk with inks, quills and parchments all at the ready. There was a cupboard for keeping robes too.

"This is perfect," said Sirius. "Thanks."

"We're friends, remember?" said James. "Best friends?" Sirius nodded and beamed.

* * *

"How is he, sir?" asked John Lupin anxiously as Remus buttoned up his shirt. He was at St. Mungo's. Each and every year, around the time of Christmas, which Remus would really hate, he had to visit St. Mungo's for a full body check up. He had no idea why; he couldn't die from Lycanthropy, could he? He couldn't go any worse, could he?

The healer frowned and shook his head. John and Jane Lupin exchanged worried looks. "He's getting worse," the healer said.

"He had changed the place for transformation," said Mr. Lupin.

"That could be a reason," said the healer. "Studying at Hogwarts?" he smiled.

"Yeah," said Remus enthusiastically.

"You're the first," said the healer, handling him a bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate. "Eat up. A lot of people suffering from lycanthropy had died from it. Not because of the transformations, of course not, but of the prejudices the society is giving them. You know that, Remus?"

Remus nodded his head. He understood perfectly well.

"You must be strong," said the healer, "and prove the world wrong. I believe you're capable of that. Nothing much, a few deep scratches and that's all. Have a nice day."

"Thanks sir," the Lupins left the hospital and headed towards their own home. _Prove the world wrong_? Remus thought, _am I really capable of that? I really hope so, if I can help all of the ones suffering to have a better life.

* * *

_

"Peter, my boy!" Mrs. Pettigrew smiled proudly at his son. "Look how much you've grown! Mummy really missed you while you're away."

"Mum," said Peter, "I'm eleven."

"So Peter, do you have friends?" asked Mr. Pettigrew. "How is it like in Gryffindor?"

"It's marvelous and fantastic," answered Peter. "I've three friends. Three best friends. James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Ahh," said Mr. Pettigrew. "Potter, I know that name. Henry Potter is the top Auror in the ministry. Sirius Black, isn't that a family of pure blood mania?"

"I know," said Peter hastily. "But he's the white sheep of the Black family." Mrs. Pettigrew chuckled.

"Voldemort is steadily rising to power," said Mr. Pettigrew. "I'm not saying that we'd join the dark side, but if anything happens and you've to save your own skin, you have to."

"Dad," said Peter, "does it mean that even if you've to betray your friends?"

"Yes," said Mr. Pettigrew sternly. Peter shuddered to think about himself betraying his friends in order to save himself. He was going to kill all of them in a way. _Hopefully_, he thought _that would never happen_.

* * *

"James?"

James looked up from his Quidditch magazine and gazed at his best friend. It was after dinner and Mrs. Potter had let Sirius to stay with James until it was midnight.

"Don't you think," Sirius paused for a while, scratching his head, "don't you think that something is wrong with Remus?"

"I know what you're going to say," said James and he sighed deeply.

"He said he was going to visit his mum who was sick," Sirius recalled. "But it looks like he was the one who was sick."

"Did you notice that he never once brought his clothes with him during the trips?" said James. "Something is wrong."

"I heard," said Sirius, "during the last time that we had to send you to the hospital when we accidentally –" James shot him a furious look, " – broke your hand, Remus was the one who actually talked to Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes."

"And it seems to be that they two are on very friendly terms," said Sirius.

"What's wrong with that?" asked James.

"During school time," Sirius analyzed, "Remus seldom visits the hospital wing."

"That's right."

"It's only possible that he was visiting it during _that_ time," said Sirius.

"No."

"Yes."

"It _couldn't_ be."

"It's the truth."

"You're thinking too much, Sirius," said James. "You cannot accuse Remus of being that monster."

"James," said Sirius, "I'm _not_ thinking too much. I'm asking _what if_ it's really true?"

"What do you mean," said James, shooting him a stern look.

"Are we going to –?"

"NO."

"Really?" said Sirius, grinning.

"Yeah," said James. "We won't abandon him no matter what he is."

"You think would Peter agree to that?" asked Sirius.

"We're the Marauders Four, Sirius," said James. "There's no Marauders Three or Two."

"We'd stay together forever no matter what happens," said Sirius, nodding his head. "Everything would be all right."

"Do you think there's anything to help Remus with his condition?" asked James.

"Surely," said Sirius. "It's really hard to believe if that really is the truth."

"We're his friend, Sirius!" said James. "You know about those kind of things don't you? Prejudices?"

"Of course," said Sirius.

"Let's just hope that it isn't true…"

* * *

Author's note: We'd be entering into the second year pretty soon by a few more chapters. So, more coming up, you know what it means. (wink)

Kilikapele: Yeah, exactly. However, being first years, both Sirius and James didn't really bother to. Nobody really likes to have a werewolf for a friend, even though he only changes once in a month. They couldn't really help but face the reality, how the society treated people like Remus, hardly of them receive any education. They've been thinking that it wasn't really true. It's difficult to accept the fact. Nobody can understand what Remus goes through every month except the four of them.

BrennQT: I know I'm very bad in English, my recent composition test could be the evidence. Hehe. Dumbledore is always the kind that would easily forgive people, isn't he? Of course, he's a pretty funny guy as well (as shown in the first chapter of philosopher's stone). Just like what he had done to Harry, Hermione and Ron during their first year, this isthe same aswell. We're entering the second year pretty soon and Remus' background would be uncovered. Yeah, and thanks for the advise. I'd watch out for that.

Chpip: Thanks for your support!Continue reading, there would be something to look forward to in every chapter. The Marauders surprise all. (hehe)

Blinded One: I've usually written a couple of chapters before I actually send the current one, which is to be updated, to my beta, Erica. So it tends to be late.


	15. Chapter 14 Marauders' Christmas

_Author's Note: I know I haven't been updating for more than a month. I'm terribly sorry but the time management I'm in don't allow me to write when I like. My mid-year-exams are ending at the 20th May and hopefully by then there would be more updates. If not, I'm afraid you'd have to wait. _

_I'd like to thank a millionto my beta, Erica, for editing this chapter despite her exams. _

_Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Marauders' Christmas**

* * *

"Lily?"

"James?"

"What are you doing here?" James asked the red headed Gryffindor. "It's after the curfew."

"I know."

"You know?" James wondered. This was so unlike the Lily Evans he knew.

"I've come to look for you."

"Really?" His face brightened up, she came to look for him! She had come looking for him, James Potter, and not anybody else.

"I want to give you a Christmas gift."

James watched her move closer to him every step with her eyes shut; she wrapped her arms around his waist. He could see her eyelashes; her lips were just an inch from his –

"JAMES POTTER!" he could hear a familiar voice shouting. "WAKE UP!" the next moment, he felt a pillow thrown at him. He groaned.

_Sirius_.

"I was having a sweet dream, Sirius!" said James. "And YOU have ruined it all!"

"C'mon," said his friend. "What's more important than opening Christmas presents?"

"That was!" exclaimed James, still furious.

"What?"

"Shan't tell you." He changed into T-shirt and jeans and left the room, leaving Sirius a little confused. His friend followed him into the Potters' living room.

He received the shock of his life.

A tall Christmas tree was set up next to the fireplace and it was glittering brightly. The baubles and little decorations were hung on the branches of the tree and fairies were enchanted to dance around it. Sirius watched the lovely sight with unbelieving eyes. He had never seen something so pretty and marvellous before. But, when he thought about it, he had never ever seen anything marvellous inside Grimmauld Place. Nothing could survive there; it was a place of darkness. It was not meant for living things at all.

The Christmas presents were under the gorgeous tree; Sirius and James settled down nicely in front of the fire, sorting out their presents.

"Merry Christmas!" James greeted.

"Merry Christmas too," answered Sirius. "Let's open them."

Sirius tore open a package hastily to find something which looked like a book, and it was, he turned to the cover and gave a yelp of surprise. "_Quidditch Through the Ages_! Just what I wanted_!" Thanks a million, Remus_.

James, however, contained his excitement as he unwrapped his present. There were two books, one was _Quidditch Through the Ages_, similar to Sirius', and another was _Hogwarts, A History_. He sincerely thanked his friend for the Quidditch book but certainly not the other; he had no idea why he had given it to him for Christmas. Remus knew pretty well that he detested history. The books came along with a set of maintenance for brooms; polish, clips and all.

Sirius tore open another present; it was from Peter. "Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Sugar Quills, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Honeydukes' Chocolate?" Sirius mumbled to himself, _Oh my, he really had made a lot of trips to Hogsmeade_. He chuckled to himself, thinking whether or not Peter would put on some more weight this Christmas.

"Merlin!" Sirius whipped around, to see his friend's latest present. But alas, he couldn't see him at all. He raised his head, and his mouth dropped open in shock. There, hanging in the air, was James Potter's head!

"Blimey!" he said in awe. "Is that an invisibility cloak?" James nodded his head, it was strange, it was weird… an invisibility cloak! _That was – that was awesome_! "James, you know what?" Sirius asked. "With this invisibility cloak, we can do anything at Hogwarts!"

"You're right," said James, grinning. "It was a Christmas present from my dad. He wanted me to inherit it; it's been passed down through generations."

"It's great!" said Sirius. "We can go to the library's Restricted Section, the Whomping Willow, the kitchens, anywhere! Even Hogsmeade!" he exclaimed, his eyes glimmering with mischief.

* * *

Gwen had whipped up a delicious Christmas feast; there was a supply of whipped potatoes with rich gravy, a huge roasted turkey, a potato soup and a dessert of vanilla ice cream with raspberry sauce.

Sirius could hardly eat anything else after dinner; he hadn't been eating such good food in that home of his – that was, if it could still be counted as his home, the place where his family lived. He couldn't help but notice some differences between his and James' family. He realized Mr. and Mrs. Potter still cared for James no matter who he was, but his own father and mother had decided to regard him as the black sheep of the family when he declared that he was a Gryffindor. He sighed heavily, why was he a Black and not a Potter? James seemed to have a perfect family; there was no quarrelling in the house and everybody was in happiness. Nobody had a problem to worry about at all…

"This book is good after all," James commented, his nose buried in Hogwarts, A History. "Wow…"

"You're reading that book?" said Sirius, his eyes as big as the dinner plates. "James! Are you crazy?"

"What's wrong?" asked James. "Quite fun, you know?"

"What does it say?"

"It says that there're tunnels throughout Hogwarts, especially in the places you would least expect. There're the kitchens, the four common rooms, it tells it all!"

"What's so great about that?"

"Imagine, Sirius," said James. "We could develop a map about Hogwarts! Nobody has done it before!"

"We're first years, James," said Sirius. "What could first years do?"

"We're going to grow up," said James. "We won't be first years forever. By the time we leave the school, a map would be developed and handed down to future generations of pranksters and marauders."

"Sounds," said Sirius, "just like us."

"We could tell this to Remus and Peter when we get back to school," said James.

"Now that we have the invisibility cloak," Sirius began, but James cut him off.

"What did you mean by 'we'?" James asked a note of anger visible in his voice.

"Me, you, Pete and Rem," said Sirius. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just asking," said James off handedly.

"Now we have the cloak," said Sirius. "We can find out more stuff."

"You mean Remus' secret," said James. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't bring it up."

"I didn't," Sirius argued. "You did. What's wrong with you, anyway? You… don't seem to be yourself."

"I am myself," said James. "Who else might I be?"

"I know something's not right," said Sirius.

"Never mind about it," said James. "I'm just wondering how the others are doing."

"Pete and Rem you mean?"

"Yep."

* * *

Peter had just finished his Christmas dinner with his family. It was great being at home but the thought of the amount of homework waiting for him to complete simply destroy his happy mood.  
He was thinking about what his father had said two nights ago.

_  
__You should betray your friends if you must. _

Peter shuddered uncontrollably. He was just enrolled into Hogwarts; he finally had friends after months and months of hard work. Yet his father treated his friends like nothing.

Absolutely _nothing_.

He wondered what the others would be doing right that very moment. Were they thinking about the future just like him? He pondered on his father's words. But I'm only eleven, he argued to himself. Did what his father said really make a difference to him?

No.

_  
__It was his choice.

* * *

_

Remus hugged his legs close to his chest. It would be another bloody night. It was another full moon night and it had fallen on Christmas. He sighed painfully, why must there be a full moon every month? Why must there be a full moon at all? Why couldn't it stay in a different shape?

Why? Why must it torture him every month?

Ever since he was five, he had been always like this. He had no idea how he survived through these transformations. Countless of victims had not made it through and countless of victims had never gone to Hogwarts before. He should count himself as lucky. He still received education and he still had his friends.

But all those facts would change once they knew the truth. He just couldn't face it; it seemed to be a dream, a dream that was so sweet. It seemed to be perfect; life at Hogwarts was so much better than life at home.

But he had forgotten one fact; they didn't know a thing.

Should he tell them? Or should he leave it as it was, and let himself be happy but guilty at the same time?

They would still find out someday, even if he didn't choose to tell them anything. Given James' and Sirius' wits, they would find out. Maybe not Peter, but James and Sirius would. He could already feel something; their suspicions. His mother story would not keep him going forever in the seven years at Hogwarts. How long could his mother be sick?

They would find out, someday, and by that time, he would tell them the truth.

* * *

_Read_? **Review!**

_Author's Note: I'm quite free at the moment to do the reviews corner. Hehe. I forgot which person I stopped with. So therefore, I start with Monika Batch._

Monika Batch: Thanks a million for reviewing! Sure I could put you on my update list, if you review, of course. Thanks for adding the story to your favourites. I hope you would continue reading! )

BrennQT: Thanks for reviewing again! Cheers! ) Yes, James and Sirius are trying to discover more about Remus through bits and pieces of clues Remus had left unknowingly. Sometime in second year, the secret would be known. Peter is not as evil as we thought. He is a character, I think, who is very influential. If there are benefits more than the disadvantages, of course Peter would listen to that person. Before he knew it himself, he was totally immersed with Dark Lord business.

Kim Kotchanski: Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading! ) What's svp by the way?

HobbitofdaShire5: Thanks for reviewing! ) There would be more, especially with second year. So, let's hope I'd not get writer's block now.


	16. Chapter 15 If Only

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry that I was unable to update before this. This chapter was actually ready for posting for quite a long while now. However, I was waiting for some kind of signal from my beta, but the reply never came. It dragged until now. I'm really sorry. Well, here's the chapter you've been waiting so long for. Don't forget to press the button at the bottom left hand corner! Cheers.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**If Only

* * *

**

The week of Christmas holiday had passed with a twinkle of an eye. Sirius couldn't believe that it had ended so fast; happiness was indeed short. He and James spent the last day finishing their holiday homework and packing their trunks. Although the time spent with the Potters was short, it was the best holiday he had in his life. He and James spent the days playing Quidditch in the back yard during the week. They had helped Mrs. Potter with her chocolate chip cookies too, they were the tastiest that Sirius had ever eaten.

They dragged their trunks to the threshold and both of them hugged Mrs. and Mr. Potter, asying their good-byes. They stepped out into the lonely streets of Godric's Hollow and looked at each other blankly.

"Ain't your dad or mum gonna take us to the castle?" Sirius asked.

"Nah," said James. "We're eleven, remember?"

"What's that gotta do with be being eleven?" Sirius asked, confused.

"We're taking the knight bus," said James, messing his hair absentmindedly.

"We aren't knights," Sirius reminded his friend.

"Of course we aren't!" James laughed heartily. "It's a magical transport for witches and wizards. It's very fast, I heard. I've never taken it before."

"How do we board it?" Sirius questioned. "Wait at a bus stop or something?"

"It's not magical for nothing," said James, rummaging for some sickles in his pockets. "Just throw your wand hand out – " James flung out his right hand –

_BANG! _

A purple triple-decker bus presented itself in front of the two boys who stood before it, looking at the bus with awe. It just appeared out of thin air!

"Welcome to the knight bus," said a young man with distinct pimples, "Emergency transport for any stranded witch or wizard. I'm Matthew Shunpike and I'm your guide and conductor for your trip. Each ride costs eleven sickles and it only takes fifteen for a hot chocolate or a toothbrush with the color of your choice." The two young wizards stared at the conductor blankly. "What are you waiting for, step on board!"

The two of them handed twenty-two sickles all together to the conductor. He seemed fairly young to James, he could hardly be older than twenty. The doors to the bus closed and just as James was about to take a step forward, the driver had pressed the paddle. He flung straight to the end of the bus and his glasses smashed to the floor.

"Here," said Matthew, "_Reparo_. Where are you two going to?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Sirius offered, helping James up who was putting on his glasses.

"Hogwarts?" said Sean. "Right you are. Ern, Hogwarts!"

Ernie Prang, the driver of the knight bus, heard the message and gave a thumbs-up sign. James and Sirius hung on to a pole near them for their dear lives; they couldn't risk dying on a triple-decker bus. The bus braked violently each time a passenger left the bus. Finally, they reached the Hogwarts castle.

James, seeing that they had arrived at their destination, heaved a great sigh of relief before hitting his nose flat on the ground as the bus halted to a sudden stop. The both of them left the bus hurriedly.

"I'm never going to board that bloody bus again!" said James, as soon as he saw the purple bus disappear with a loud bang.

"That's a horrible trip," said Sirius.

"Of course it is," said a voice. Sirius and James spun around and grinned at their dear old friend.

"Remus!" cried James. "What are you doing out here?"

"I returned a day early," said Remus, grinning. James thought he looked paler than usual, but his broad grin assured him that nothing serious had happened. "So you arrived with the knight bus, eh?"

Sirius nodded and muttered, "Ruddy bus."

"I'd advise you to take anything but that bus," said Remus. "First time I rode it, I never wanted to be on it again."

"But it's the fastest transport," said James, "besides Apparation." He added.

"Right," said Remus. "How was your holiday?"

"Brilliant!" the pair chorused.

Remus helped them with their trunks up the stairs. They were ridiculously heavy.

"Did you guys bring _everything_ home with you for break?" grunted Remus.

"No," replied James. "We just got a lot of things for Christmas that we needed to bring back."

They were concentrating hard on not dropping the trunks that they didn't notice that the got off the stairs at the wrong floor. Pretty soon, they were in a hallway they didn't recognize at all. They put the trunks on the floor and looked around.

"Do either of you know where we are?" asked Sirius.

"No idea."

They wandered down the hall a bit without their trunks, trying to figure out how to get somewhere they knew. With no luck, they went back, picked up the trunks and continued forward.

"That map sure would come in handy right now," gasped James.

"What map?" questioned Remus.

"We'll tell you later, you never know who's listening in these halls," said Sirius, looking around suspiciously.

Suddenly, James stopped short, causing his end of the trunk to go smashing to the stone floor.

"What'd you do _that_ for!" screamed Sirius.

James didn't answer, he just went over to a tapestry that was handing on the wall and stared at it.

Sirius looked at Remus. "Do'ya think he's alright? He hasn't lost it, has he?"

They looked back and James had disappeared. Raising their eyebrows at each other, they went over to investigate. Remus folded the corner of the tapestry up to reveal a passageway. He stepped inside, lighting his wand with "Lumos." Sirius followed suit.

They wandered down the passage, fully aware that James was nowhere to be found. Soon, they could see a figure leaning against a solid wall. He turned around and put his finger to his lips, motioning them to be silent. There were voices coming from the other side of what obviously was _not_ a solid wall. Then the voices stopped and there were footsteps indicating that they had left. James turned around to face the other two.

"Who was that?" asked Remus.

James shrugged.

"What were they talking about?" Sirius asked.

Again James shrugged.

"Where are we?"

James grinned. "That one I can answer." He lifted the wall and Remus and Sirius looked out. They were right outside of the Fat Lady.

"Wow," whispered Sirius. "This is going to come in handy."

They followed the passage back to where they had abandoned the trunks. They brought them back and set them out side the portrait.

"Gummy bears!" he told the Fat Lady and she swung aside to let them in. They headed towards their dormitory and collapsed on their beds with exhaustion. Sirius sat up, grinning mischievously, and threw a pillow at Remus.

"Hey!" said Remus, he quickly snatched his own pillow and hit Sirius. James was roaring with laughter which he almost immediately ceased as the two room mates approached him with pillows and started hitting him with them.

"Exploato!" James flicked his wand and the pillows burst, feathers were flying around the room merrily and the three laughed.

There was a knock on the door and the pudgy blond boy opened it with wide eyes.

"Did I just miss something?"

They spent the day exchanging events that happened during the holidays. Peter actually laughed when he learned that they had carried up their trunks by hand and not magic. James and Sirius also told the other two about their idea to make a map of Hogwarts. Remus and Peter agreed at once. The very next day, all the staff and students had returned to Hogwarts and the usual timetable started again. The Quidditch season had begun and James just couldn't wait to watch the upcoming one: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

The rivalry between the two houses was at its highest point. Even as a first year, James had encountered several minor jinxes and curses from the Slytherins. The Slytherins were positively attacking the Gryffindors. Although the Gryffindors explained to the Slytherin's Head of House, the Potions master, he refused to believe the fact and docked points from Gryffindor for irritating him with rumours.

After several weeks of waiting, the day of the Quidditch match finally arrived. The Gryffindors had drawn a banner supporting their own house; all of them wore crimson and gold scarves.

"GO GRYFFINDOR GO!" James yelled at the top of his voice with the other house members. Sirius was cheering with his best friend, but Peter was eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Remus seemed uninterested in the game. Davey Gudgeon, a third year Ravenclaw, was commenting on the match.

"Here enters the Gryffindor team!" he roared into the magical microphone. James didn't really catch any of Gudgeon's comments; he was busy looking at the Quidditch players. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was dressed in the scarlet and gold robes, shining with majesty. The emerald-green and silver Slytherin Quidditch team flew into the pitch and was immediately welcomed by the "Boos!" of the audience.

Madam Hooch, the Quidditch flying instructor and the referee, came into the pitch flying on her broom, her hands carrying a wooden box. She kicked open the wooden box and the snitch was released with the bludgers. She held the Quaffle in her hands between the two teams and threw it into the air. A Gryffindor Chaser caught it but a Slytherin Chaser smacked his hands and snatched it away.

"That's a foul!" James argued. "Why couldn't they just stay out of the nasty Slytherin's reach? Those che–"

"James!" said Sirius, who was waving his hands with excitement. "We scored!" James just couldn't calm down, he cheered along with the others with loud claps. He found so many faults with the current Gryffindor Quidditch team. If only, if only he were playing…

He was so light, as light as the golden snitch on his broom. He swerved his broom easily and caught the Quaffle with both of his arms. He accelerated towards the goalpost and did a quick trick with the Slytherin keeper by flying to the left and right continuously. He could tell that the keeper was already confused with his motions and he threw the red Quaffle through one of the high goalposts. It went straight through it –

"210 to 140, _GRYFFINDOR WINS_!" James, awakened from his daydream, applauded loudly and ran down the stands, where everyone was throwing the chaser who scored the most points into the air, cheering loudly.

Only James wished silently that he were the one in the air. If only he could play the game and bring glory to the house and himself. If only he was part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team…

* * *

_Read_? **REVIEW**!

Author's Note: That was some exploring chapter, isn't it? There is more to come, don't worry. I'd like to thank Erica, my beta, for taking her precious time to edit the chapter. Thanks! Cheers. I've spent some time inmy holidays (which is coming to an end in just two days' time. Sigh) to update the previous chapter's reviews corner. Do review too! Thanks for reading.

If you had any problems regarding the chapter, do drop a note by reviewing or email me. Thanks.

Kilikapele: Thanks for reviewing! Sirius and James do share a much more closer friendship with each other compared to Remus and Peter. They are brothers to each other. The marauders are considered as a small family to Sirius.

BrennQT: I'm glad you liked the chapter! That's Remus' problem, I guess. There are all these horrible transformations he had to go through, I'm sure you know that. sigh You're a Sirius lover eh? Hee. Sirius is, compared to the other three, the most difficult character to develope. I just had no idea how Sirius is going to react to situations. He is a nice guy, but reckless all the same. He is rebellious in this story and he treats friendship very seriously.

Maddie: A new reviewer! Keep reading, keep reviewing! Cheers. Glad you liked the chapter. Hee.


End file.
